Brokenhearted
by Khaemera
Summary: A childhood friend of Severus Snape, Anne Davenport watches as the man she loves struggles to balance his position as Potions Master at Hogwarts and his status as one of Voldemort's most trusted Death Eaters. But Severus holds more than one fate in his hands. Will he continue to refuse Anne's love, or will he see that she might be his last chance at redemption?
1. Prologue

**I thought I would try my hand at a fan fiction starring the one character I thought I would never be able to write- Severus Snape. I see this as a sort of challenge, if you will. As such, I assume many of you will have comments and/or reviews critiquing this new attempt. Please, let me know what yout think! There is always room for improvement! :)**

_October 1981_

Anne Davenport hurried alone through the hallways of Hogwarts, her way lit by the flickering torches hanging in their iron sconces. She kept her dark blue traveling cloak wrapped tightly around her against the October chill that had settled over the castle's old stones. Swiping away the tears that tracked down her cheeks with the back of her hand, she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Her waist-length hair tumbled down around her shoulders in a golden cloud, its glossy color a testament to the Veela blood- inherited from her grandmother- that sang through her veins. Awoken in the middle of the night, she hadn't paused to plait it before Apparating to Hogsmeade and striding up the long drive to the school.

Pausing before a large stone gargoyle, Anne said curtly, "Fizzing Whizbangs." The gargoyle immediately came to life and leapt aside, revealing a spiral stone staircase. Climbing swiftly, she knocked once on the door at the top of the stairs. It swung open easily, and Anne stepped inside.

"Ah, Miss Davenport." An old man greeted her warmly as soon as she entered the circular tower room. Albus Dumbledore was the headmaster of the wizarding school, and a renowned sorcerer. His beard and hair were the color of new snow, both reaching past his belt, and his twinkling blue eyes, now rheumy with grief and lack of sleep, were partially hidden behind half-moon glasses.

Anne ignored him, turning instead to the younger man standing by the door. He was tall and thin, with a hooked nose and dark hair. He was dressed entirely in black, and his face was streaked with tears. She moved towards him swiftly, anguish and concern for her childhood playmate warring in her heart. "Severus."

Severus Snape turned away, wiping his face on his dark sleeve and brushing his black hair out of his eyes. "What are you doing here, Anne?" he asked bluntly, refusing to look at her.

She frowned, reaching for him. "I heard about Lily Potter- my God, Sev, what has happened?"

Severus rounded on her, his hands clenched so tightly into fists that his knuckles were white. "And, what- you're here to gloat? To tell me that I was wrong? That's it's my fault?"

Anne took a step back, unprepared for his attack. "No, of course not," she protested, stammering. "I- "

"Her son survives, Severus," Dumbledore said softly. His ancient face looked grim.

Severus ignored him, continuing to address Anne. "Because I served the Dark Lord? Because I didn't do enough to stop him? To keep her safe? It's my fault, that's what you're thinking, I know it." He looked quite deranged with grief in the light of the dozens of candles scattered about the room.

"If you think those things, it is on your head," Anne said evenly, meeting his eyes- black and cold and haunted- with her own. "I do not blame you, Severus. You blame yourself."

"He has Lily's eyes," Dumbledore said, speaking louder. "You remember what Lily's eyes were like, I think, Severus? Green, and-"

"DON'T!" Severus cried, grabbing handfuls of his own hair. "Dead- gone-" He slumped into a chair and leaned forward, making a keening cry that sounded like a wounded animal.

Anne felt her own eyes fill once more with hot tears. She turned to Dumbledore. "Stop it," she commanded, speaking over Severus' heartbroken sobs. "Why are you doing this to him?"

"The boy needs protection, Anne," Dumbledore said.

"The Dark Lord is gone," Severus snapped, not looking up. "What could he possibly need protection from?"

"The Dark Lord will come back," Dumbledore said sternly. "And the boy must be kept safe until then."

Anne knew that her own face mirrored the pale expression on Severus'. "_Back_?" she whispered.

Dumbledore's lips were pressed in a thin line. "Back," he repeated.

Anne turned to Severus and knelt beside his chair. "Sev, please, talk to me," she begged, using her childhood nickname for him and reaching out to touch his shoulder. He flinched away from her, as if he had been burned, and she began to cry in earnest. "You're not the only one who lost someone tonight, Sev," she snapped, rising to her feet. "Lily was my friend, too."

Severus turned and fixed her with a glare. "I loved her," he bit out. He turned to Dumbledore. "You told me you would protect her! You promised-"

"Lily and James placed their faith in the wrong person, Severus," he said calmly. "As did you."

Severus' eyes were wild. "I knew _he_ wouldn't spare her!" he cried. "That's why I came to you!"

Anne stepped forward determinedly once again and gathered her old friend into her embrace. "Shhh," she soothed, pulling him to her. This time, he did not protest, turning his head into her shoulder and breaking down into sobs once more. "Gone…gone…"

"I want your word, Severus," Dumbledore broke in. "I want you to promise to help me protect the boy. Her boy."

"My word," Severus murmured into Anne's shoulder, his falling tears hot on her skin. "You have my word." Suddenly, he turned, and his black eyes flashed. "But, I want your promise- no one- _no one_- must know! I couldn't bear it! Not Potter's boy…"

"You want my word to never reveal the best part of you?" Dumbledore asked disbelievingly. Finally, he nodded, resigned. "Of course, Severus. You have it."

Severus nodded curtly before sweeping out the door of Dumbledore's office, the door snapping shut behind him.

The Headmaster took Anne's cold hands in his. "Anne, I need you to keep an eye on him. I know you have your own life, now, and that wonderful position at Flourish and Blotts. But I have asked him to play a dangerous role. He needs someone to support him."

She swallowed. "You know I will."

He nodded and squeezed her hands once before letting go. "I know," he said, and his voice sounded resigned. He walked to the casement window and gazed out at the large, orange, harvest moon before addressing her once more. "Do you still love him, then, Anne?" he asked mildly, as if her answer were of no consequence.

He ignored her sharp intake of breath, keeping his back to her and giving her time to replace the emotionless mask she always wore on her beautiful features. She drew herself up to her full height. "I have loved Severus Snape since I was ten years old," she said calmly. "Nothing will ever change that."

Dumbledore shook his head. "I hope that he handles your love better than Lily Potter ever handled his."

With those words of warning ringing in her ears, Anne left Dumbledore's office and returned home to London.


	2. Potter's Son Comes to Hogwarts

_Eleven years later_

_September 1, 1991_

"He looks exactly like Potter," Severus spat, turning to pace the length of his office in the Hogwarts dungeons yet again. His characteristic black robes whirled around him with each step, making him look oddly like an overgrown bat.

Anne, seated in an armchair by the fireplace, swirled the red wine in her goblet and frowned at the flames in the grate. On the table sat the remains of her dinner- leftovers Severus had brought her from the opening feast in the Great Hall earlier that evening. "I don't know, Sev," she mused. "He has her eyes."

"No," Severus said shortly. "He is exactly like his father. He will be a troublemaker and a bully." He paused and held out a hand to her. She obediently filled a second goblet from the decanter of sweet red wine and handed it to him. Their fingers touched on the stem of the goblet, and Anne felt a shiver along her skin, old feelings for her childhood playmate stirring within her. Severus, however, didn't seem to notice.

"Thank the heavens he ended up in Gryffindor House, then," Anne said calmly. "You won't have to deal with him much."

"I shall have to teach him in class." Severus took a long swig of wine and resumed his angry pacing. "I will have to watch him fumble over his cauldron during classes, just like his arrogant swine of a father, and know that Lily would be ashamed to have such a failure for a son."

"From what I remember, Potter was actually quite brilliant," Anne observed, leaning back in her chair and crossing her legs. She pulled her sapphire colored robes closer around her, politely refusing to mention the freezing cold that permeated this part of the castle. Severus' head turned and his eyes flicked over her thin frame for an instant before he turned away again. "Too bad he and Black ruined it with that insufferable arrogance," Anne continued.

Severus spun around, yanking the hem of his robes away from the hungry flames in the fireplace and resuming the fourteen steps it took him to pace the length of his dungeon office. "Don't speak that name to me."

"He's rotting in Azkaban, Sev," Anne said impatiently. "Trust me, Sirius Black suffers just as much as you and I do every day."

Severus waved a hand dismissively. "Lily was just a neighbor to you- a childhood friend." He paused. "To me, she was-"

"An obsession?"

He glared at her. "Everything."

Anne shrugged and flipped her golden hair with one hand, allowing it to tumble suggestively around her shoulders. Severus seemed to be the only man completely unaffected by her looks. "She was a nice girl, Severus, but I don't understand how after all of these years, you still-"

Severus shook his head and tossed the contents of his goblet into the fireplace, dousing the flames. "For a Ravenclaw, you can be extraordinarily stupid," he said cruelly. "I think it is time that you and I said good night."

Anne rose to her feet, tossing her hair over one shoulder and shrugging nonchalantly, no stranger to Severus' cold personality. "One day, you'll forget her, Sev," she said matter-of-factly. "And when you do, you'll realize that I have been here for you all along."

Severus kept his back to her, staring unblinkingly at the spitting embers in front of him as they fought extinction. "Go away, Anne," he ordered succinctly, addressing her over his shoulder.

Anne dipped her head in polite acknowledgement of his wishes and swept from the room.

**It is really hard for me to write the relationship between Anne and Severus- personally, I cannot imagine staying around someone who acts the way I portray Severus as treating Anne. But I think in Anne's case that it is absolute loyalty and concern- not desperation- that keeps her at Snape's side. 3**


	3. A Halloween Invitation

_October 1991_

"Anne."

The young blonde looked up, shielding her eyes against the intense fall sunshine. Severus was standing behind her, wrapped in a long, black traveling cloak. She smiled, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear with a gloved hand. "Sev."

He nodded at the door to Flourish and Blott's, which had just closed behind her, the bell above the lintel tinkling softly. "Are you off work already?"

Anne laughed, the silvery sound dancing on the cold October air. "I'm on my dinner break." She gestured down the narrow, winding length of Diagon Alley. "Care to escort me?"

Severus tucked a package wrapped in brown paper under one arm and offered her his other elbow. "Of course."

They settled down at a table in the Leaky Cauldron and ordered food and a Butterbeer each. Severus took a long swig of his and grimaced, as though he were searching for the right words to speak. "Anne." He turned to meet her gaze and gave her a slight smile. "I was hoping you might- well- the Halloween feast is next Friday up at the school, and-"

Anne smiled and covered his slightly trembling hand with her own. It always amused her and softened her heart towards her childhood playmate when he struggled to express himself- especially in social situations. "And you want me to spend the evening with you- to help you forget about Lily for one night?" Halloween night was always a difficult time for Severus- it was the anniversary of the attack that killed Lily and James Potter and left Harry Potter with his trademark lightning scar.

Severus studied her from the corner of his eye. Suddenly, he lifted his chin, and Anne knew by the hard set of his jaw that he was about to refuse her sympathy. "No," he said curtly. "I need to be on the lookout in case Quirrell decides to try something. I need you to be available in the event that something does happen- you will alert Dumbledore."

Anne sighed, disappointed. "Of course," she acquiesced. "You know I am always here for you, Severus."

"That's why I came to you," Severus said shortly. "Now, shouldn't you be returning to your job?"

Anne stood as he placed a handful of Galleons on the table to pay for their meal. She allowed him to escort her back down Diagon Alley. Before turning to walk back into the store, she stood on tiptoe and brushed her lips across his cheek, squeezing his hand with her own. "Have a good evening, Severus. Thank you for stopping by."

Severus, unnerved by the emotions her actions had stirred within him, merely blinked and nodded. "Good evening, Anne."

* * *

"Why do Halloween nights always end badly?" Anne sighed, sinking into her chair by the fire in Severus' office.

Severus, limping in immediately behind her, glared at her. "How dare you compare the fiasco that happened tonight to the devastation I suffered all those years ago?"

Anne sighed, tired of her childhood friend's temper, especially when it came to Lily Potter. "Severus, you have to admit- a troll in the castle? Something's not right, someone is working against us-"

"Of course someone is working against us," Severus said shortly, collapsing into the chair beside Anne's and pulling up his robes to allow her to examine the large bite mark on his left leg. "I told you, Dumbledore has asked me to keep an eye on Quirrell. Why do you think I went to check on that damned three-headed dog in the third floor corridor? I'm positive he meant that troll as a distraction. And of course, Potter's boy had to seize the opportunity to play the hero."

Ignoring his last remark, Anne wrapped a linen bandage tightly around the wound, pressing her wand to the savage lacerations and whispering healing spells. She shook her head dismissively. "Quirrell? That bumbling fool? He doesn't have the strength." She reached for the decanter of wine Severus kept on the side table, thinking that the alcohol might help him relax, but froze and pulled her hand away in disgust when she realized that it was full of some sort of questionable substance- probably a new potion he was trying to develop. Although his social skills were somewhat lacking, Anne had always been drawn to Severus' unquestionable genius. Wiping her bloodied palms briskly on her robes, she stood up, searching the glass jars on the shelves for a bottle of brandy. "I'm sure the rest of the staff is pointing fingers at you."

Severus shrugged, toying with a mouse skull he kept on his desk and wincing in pain as he shifted his weight in the chair and tried to stand. "What do I care what those fools think of me? The Dark Mark burns me every time I am around that idiot. Something's not right."

"Hmm," Anne said, running her finger along the labels of the jars lining the largest bookshelf in Snape's office. "Whatever you say, Sev."

"Anne." Severus' hand closed over hers. She turned to find him standing directly behind her. His black eyes bored into hers. "This isn't a joke," he said softly, his voice like silk. "Did you hear what I said? The Mark hurts me. It hasn't done that in over ten years." Trapping her against the bookcase with one arm, he showed her where he had pulled up his sleeve on the other, revealing the skull and snake inked in black against his pale skin. Reaching out, Anne touched it gently with one finger. "Your skin's all red around it," she said, tracing the design with her fingernail.

When she looked up, Severus was watching her closely. "I don't want your sympathy, Anne."

"Too bad," she said shortly. "You have it."

The side of Severus' mouth twitched, as if he were trying to hold back a smirk. "There is something else you could give me, Anne."

Holding his dark gaze, Anne allowed him to tilt his head closer to hers, stopping when their lips were only millimeters apart. "What would that be?" she asked in a whisper, daring him to lean forward just a little more. Reaching out, she stroked his cheek with her finger. "You know that you already have my love."

At her words, Severus swallowed hard and changed his mind, disentangling himself from her grip and moving away to the candelabra that stood in the corner. Anne immediately reached out, mourning the loss of his warmth.

"Don't do that," Severus said curtly. "You know I cannot love you, Anne."

Anne sighed. "Because of her."

Severus absent-mindedly ran his hand across the tops of the candles, playing with the flames. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "You know-"

"Don't apologize." Anne cut him off. "It's insincere, Sev, and frankly, it's insulting."

He turned to face her, the candles behind him throwing his facial features into shadow. "Then stop telling me you love me, Anne. You know it cannot be."

She lifted her chin and eyed him coldly. "I won't lie to you. We've known each other too long for that."

"You only hurt yourself," was all he said, before a knock sounded at the door and he was summoned to Dumbledore's office. With one last, long look at her, he left.


	4. The Mirror of Erised

**I added a short section to the beginning of this chapter to help explain Severus' point of view from the last chapter. Hope it helps!  
**

Severus sighed and rolled onto his side, reaching out for his wand, which he kept on the bedside table. Moonlight illuminated the room, enough for him to locate his wand and light the candle beside it. He couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Anne's great blue ones, like sapphires, gazing up at him with that teasing look again. "You have my love," she had said, and he had scoffed to hide his shock, and his fear. He had pushed her away- better for them both- safer for them both-that she should hate him than harbor these unwanted romantic feelings towards him.

He sat up, his bare chest cold in the dank dungeons, and leaned back against the headboard. He ran his hand through his black hair, trying to clear his head as he cleared his vision. It didn't work. Why did Anne have to make things so complicated? They had been friends since childhood- children playing together on the riverbank at the far western boundary of Spinner's End with Lily Evans and that awful sister of hers- what was her name? A flower name as well. Violet, maybe. Severus found that he didn't care. When they were children, he was annoyed by her presence, but now found himself grateful for her existence. It was a way for the boy- Severus forced himself to think of the little brat's name, Harry- to be safe, but to be far away. Every time he looked at the boy- Harry- he saw Lily again in his mind's eye. Her smile, her laughter, her blazing red hair in the sunlight at the side of the Hogwarts lake. Why did she have to die? Severus found himself fighting the urge to curl up and give in to his grief yet again. And Anne-

Anne was only a reminder of what he had lost. She could never replace Lily in his heart- even after her marriage to the Potter dolt, Severus had loved her. He had held on to his love for her for so many years- did Anne understand what she was asking him to do, by begging him to forget that perfect, tinkling laughter, those bright green eyes, and fall instead for another childhood playmate?

He could not, he would not. If He was back- as surely, He was- his Mark burned him often now, a low, aching burn that signaled the Dark Lord's presence, but not the searing pain that meant his summoning- if the Dark Lord was indeed back, then Anne might become a target just as Lily had. Severus would not allow that to happen.

And what if the Dark Lord was back? What if he, Severus, was called back into service as a Death Eater once more? He had managed to play the part once- no one had known that he had in fact been a spy for Dumbledore. It was part of the deal he had made to try and save Lily's life. But it hadn't worked. Lily had died, He had fallen, and Severus had found himself under the protection of Dumbledore during the trials held for His followers. But now that He was back- there was no way that He would look kindly on Severus' defection. Anne would get caught up in it. If he had to die for his treason, then he would not place her in danger- nor would he allow her to feel the pain of losing the one she loved. He knew that pain all too well.

He closed his eyes, remembering the delicate scent of lavender and rosewater that drifted from Anne's skin as he stood so close to her that he could practically count every time her pulse fluttered at her neck. He had almost kissed her. If he thought that he could have taken her into his arms and into his bed without all of that nonsense about love, he would have done so. He was a man, after all. And she had that damned Veela blood in her veins. But she had insisted on spilling all of her silly emotions to him, and now he found himself facing a dilemma.

Severus sighed again. He didn't want to deal with this rather frustrating situation now. If He was back… Severus rumpled his dark hair again and slid back down on the bed, pulling the covers up to his chin and blowing out the candle. He squeezed his eyes shut and breathed deeply, trying to hasten the onset of sleep.

Sleep, however, was long in coming.

* * *

_November 1991_

Severus frowned and nibbled on the end of his quill. "Does this work?" he asked, shifting in his armchair and holding the parchment he was writing on up to the light. "Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind; Two of us will help you, whichever you would find; One among us seven will let you move ahead; Another will transport the drinker back instead; Two among our number hold only nettle wine; Three of us are poison…"

Anne bit her lip and considered her next move on the wizard's chess board they were playing on to pass the cold winter evening. One finger lightly resting on top of one of her bishops, she said idly, "'Poison'? Seems too obvious. I'd go with 'danger' or something more vague."

Severus grimaced. "I don't like 'danger', I've already used that. What about 'killers'?"

Anne nodded approvingly and smoothly slid her bishop forward four diagonal spaces. "That works. How long are you planning on making it? Quirrell's not too bright; I'd add lots of extra filler lines if I were you."

"Ah, poetry advice from a Ravenclaw. Of course."

Anne shrugged. "Fine then, do as you will."

Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door. Severus called loudly, "Enter," and the door swung open to reveal Argus Filch, the caretaker of the castle. "Professor, you asked me to come and fetch you if anyone was wandering around the corridors at night, and someone has. They were in the Restricted Section of the library."

Snape looked away from Filch, who was wringing his hands in greedy anticipation of catching a student out of bed. Anne simply raised a perfect eyebrow. "You think-?"

"Show me, Argus," Snape commanded, putting down his knight on the table beside the parchment and his inky quill and rising to his feet. Anne stood, too. "I'll join you."

"No," Severus said brusquely. "Stay here."

Sighing in disappointment, she sank back down into her chair, absent-mindedly pondering the book titles on the shelf behind her as Severus and Filch left the room.

She didn't have long to wait; before the candles had burnt down much further along their wicks, Severus returned, his face flushed. He beckoned to her from the doorway. "Anne, come quickly."

She obeyed, following him through a maze of corridors, the hallways of her old school just as familiar to her as they had been all those years ago. Severus paused before a doorway and glanced quickly around before pulling her inside what appeared to be an unused classroom. Desks and chairs were piled high in stacks along the outer edges of the room, and a thin layer of dust coated everything within. "I thought I heard a noise in here when I was returning from my...rather _fruitless_ search with Filch," he explained in a whisper. "Look what I've found."

A rather large and ornate mirror was leaning against the back wall, looking extremely out of place. Anne frowned at it. "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi," she read aloud from the carving around the top. She frowned. "Is that Welsh?"

Severus shook his head. "I don't care," he said bluntly. "Look."

Anne obediently stood in front of the mirror and gasped at her reflection. She was standing before the mirror, her robes revealing one naked shoulder, her alabaster skin exposed by the sapphire cloth that had slipped to one side. Severus was standing behind her, one arm wrapped possessively around her waist, the other knotted in her golden hair, looking at her hungrily. Her heart pounding, she backed away. "I don't see anything," she said, swallowing hard.

"You don't see her?" Severus demanded impatiently, pushing her aside and resuming his place in front of the ornate gold frame. "Lily! She's right there!" He exclaimed, pointing. "Look."

Anne, desperate to forget what she had seen and to ignore the feelings that the sight had stirred within her, had focused again on the writing above the reflective surface. Her attention captured, she stood gaping, her ruby lips parted as she silently mouthed the words. Suddenly, she gasped. "I've got it!"

Severus, gazing into the mirror with a mixture of grief and desire on his face, didn't look away from Lily's reflection beside his own as he asked, "What?"

"'I show not your face but your heart's desire'," Anne said triumphantly. "It's just backwards."

"What?" Severus asked again.

"It's not real," Anne pointed out.

Severus huffed impatiently. "Of course it's not. It's just-"

"She's gone, Sev," Anne sighed. "You'll waste away staring at this image of what's not real. Come on, let's go back to your office."

It took her several minutes, but she finally managed to pull him away. As they wound their way back to Snape's dungeon room, Anne slipped her small hand into his. To her surprise, Severus didn't pull away.


	5. Return of the Dark Lord

**I know this is short, but I wanted to keep this separate from the rather long bit I am working on now that will become the next chapter. Pretty please, if you get a chance, review and let me know what you think so far. This has been quite a fun challenge for me as a writer! :)**

_May 1992_

"I knew it," Severus spat, striding quickly down the hallway towards the tower that housed Dumbledore's office. Anne hurried along beside him, having been summoned moments before by Snape's Patronus. A doe, its shape told her that Lily still had an unbreakable hold on him. Not wanting to argue with him, she had simply Flooed into his office and was now following him to Dumbledore's tower.

Severus was holding his left forearm tightly, his face grim. "What are we to do?" he muttered to himself. "I can't do this again."

"What happened?" Anne burst out, frustrated.

"He is back," was all Severus said, but it was enough to stop Anne in her tracks. He turned on his heel to stare at her in surprise as she stood frozen in the hallway. He frowned. "We must hurry."

"Back?" Anne whispered. "How?" Her eyes widened as she processed the information. "If he's back, he can call _you_-"

"Yes," Severus said shortly. "We are both in danger. The other Death Eaters will not take kindly to me spending time with a half-blood like you. And the boy…"

"Her son. He's in danger."

His lips thinned. "More than anyone," he explained shortly. "He will want to finish what he started all those years ago. And I gave my word to protect the boy."

"What do we do?" Anne was unsure how to feel. She was frightened, but she knew Severus was clever enough to keep them all safe.

Severus, in an uncharacteristically tender move, stepped forward and pulled her into his arms. "It'll be all right," he said soothingly. "Anne, you mustn't panic. It ruins my train of thought."

Anne rolled her eyes into his shoulder and pulled away, disappointed. At this moment more than any other, she needed comforting. Shaking her head, she stepped back and stared at him. "Severus, where is the boy?"

"The hospital wing," he replied tersely. "He is recovering from his face-to-face encounter with the Dark Lord."

"_What_?" Anne hissed. "Lily's boy? You let him-"

"I did no such thing," he spat. "You know I would not. I have spent this entire year trying to stop just such an occurrence."

"I thought you said there were protective spells set up around-" Anne paused, wondering if she was allowed to name the Sorcerer's Stone. Deciding it was safest not to, she finished lamely, "-_it_."

"Yes, well, Quirrell was apparently much more clever than we gave him credit for."

"Was?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Severus said mildly, not slowing his punishing pace. "Quirrell is dead."

Anne shook her head. "And we are going to Dumbledore why?"

He shot her a look that said quite clearly that he was tired of her questions. "To get our orders."


	6. Summer at Spinner's End

**In honor of our latest favorite/follower, rose51794, as well as FonzFan and chibi-DJ-pon3, who favorited/followed yesterday, here is the next chapter! A great big thank you to all three of you! Hope you enjoy!**

_August 1992_

"I don't understand- "

"No, you don't understand!" Severus shouted, turning on his heel to glare at her across the kitchen of his home in Spinner's End. His long, black wizard's robes billowed out behind him. "I cannot defy him, Anne. If the Dark Lord calls me, I must go."

Anne wrung a dishtowel between her hands, glancing fearfully around the darkened room. The grimy windows refused to allow any light inside. She had tried to clean them, but Severus would not have it. She believed that he wanted this house to remain dirty- grimy, shadowy, and forgotten, like the miserable childhood memories that taunted him from every corner. How many arguments between his parents had played out in this very room? Unable to contain her emotions, Anne let out a sniffle.

Severus scoffed at her, refusing- as always- to show his own fear. "Do not cry for me, Anne. I have told you a thousand times- I am not yours to mourn."

"You are mine!" Anne burst out, throwing the dishtowel down upon the counter in her frustration. "You are the only family I have left, Severus, and I know that I am all that you have left in this miserable life. I have tried to help you! I have done everything I could to support you, to help you through the loss of Lily, to love you-"

"You cannot love me!" Severus cried, his dark eyes flashing. He looked quite demonic.

"-And now you go rushing back into the arms of the one wizard we have all fought so hard to forget!" Anne continued, unable to restrain herself. "Now that Lily's dead, it's straight back to the Death Eaters? Do you like the power they give you, Sev? Are honor and good and right not enough-?"

Severus had crossed the room in three large strides and closed his hands around the ivory column of her neck. His eyes latched onto hers, and Anne was consumed by the fire in his gaze. "He murdered the woman I loved," Severus breathed, his voice low but shaking with fury. "He took from me all that was good in my world! I will die to protect her boy, if I must! But I bear the Mark, Anne! I cannot refuse him- he will have me killed, and what good am I to Potter's boy, then? It is a dangerous game I must play, but I will do whatever it takes to ensure the safety of her son. I must be a spider, and spin two identical webs. Both sides must believe that I support them- _both_! And instead of supporting me, as a true friend would do, you choose instead to stand in my house- _my house_- and nag me like some London fishwife!"

His hands shook, and Anne's head wobbled in his grasp. Her hair fell in her eyes, and she reached up to try to claw the golden strands away from her face. "Sev-" she gasped. She blinked her large blue eyes at him. "Sev, please…"

Something changed in his face, and he paled as he simultaneously released his hold. Anne stumbled backwards into the kitchen sink, gasping. When she looked up, Severus was staring at his hands, disbelief etched on his face. He swallowed. "Anne," he said softly, and his voice was pitiful. He met her gaze again. "Anne, Anne, please…please forgive me." He moved towards her, as if to take her into his arms, but she stepped as far away from him as the little room allowed.

He groaned. "What have I done?" he asked aloud, and Anne stared at him impassively, still in shock at the depth of his anger. With one last, pleading look, he spun on his heel and fled from the room.

Anne found him several minutes later, after she had splashed some cool water on her forehead and taken several deep, steadying breaths. He was sitting in the old, ratty armchair in the front room, a tumbler of brandy on the table beside him as he gazed morosely out of the window at the silent, grey neighborhood of Spinner's End. He did not look in her direction when the floorboard creaked under her weight. Anne sank slowly down onto the arm of his chair. Without turning around, he reached out and grabbed her hand with his own.

They sat together for several hours, watching the light fade through the dingy glass as the sun set on their childhood home.

* * *

Eventually, Severus stirred. He squeezed Anne's hand and looked up at her pleadingly. Tears slid silently down his pale cheeks. "I am sorry," he said, and Anne reached out and drew him to her. He buried his face in her robes, allowing himself the luxury of releasing some of his pent up emotions as he sobbed into her shoulder. Wrapping his arms around her, he tugged at her waist, and she slid down into his lap.

"Shh," she soothed. "Severus, it's okay. I know you didn't mean to hurt me." She stroked a lock of raven-black hair from his forehead, kissing the skin revealed underneath. "Shh."

"I don't know that I can do this," he whispered brokenly. "Anne, he will kill me if I fail him. But how can I carry out orders that I know will put her boy in danger? This is a dangerous game, and I don't want to play anymore."

Anne placed her hand under his chin and put pressure on his jaw until he looked up at her. "Severus," she said, not unkindly. "You must. You have no choice. We gave Dumbledore our word." She smiled and stroked his cheek. "Besides, you are the only man I know who is clever enough to play the Dark Lord like a puppet on a string."

A ghost of a smile flickered across his face. "Do you really think I can, Anne?"

She smiled sincerely. "I do."

He frowned, contemplating the fabric of the armchair. "I must have absolute control over my emotions- my very thoughts. He is a very skilled Legilimens." He sighed. "That means that I may not be able to see you for long stretches of time, Anne."

"Me? Why?"

"Because, you- " He paused, refusing to meet her gaze. "I cannot have you around me, Anne. You are a distraction." Ignoring her sputter of protest, he continued blithely. "I know that it is only your Veela inheritance- you cannot help it- but I cannot be around you. I could lose control." He squeezed her hands and finally looked up. "I will not put you or myself- or especially her boy- in danger because you and I have...history together."

Anne had stopped listening. "My Veela inheritance? Severus, I have seen the way you look at me, sometimes, and it is not because of the quarter of my blood that happens to be Veela."

"Then what do you suppose it is, clever Ravenclaw?" he sneered, regaining his confidence at her obvious discomfort.

Anne leaned forward and placed her forehead against his. "You love me, Severus- as I love you. You will not admit it because of your feelings- f-for- for _her_- but-"

Severus sat back. "Anne, please-" His voice was desperate, pleading.

"You do not deny it?" She scooted forward on his lap, closing the distance between them. He didn't need to speak- she could feel his body responding to hers.

"Of course I deny it, you little fool," Severus breathed. His pupils had widened as she leaned closer. He grabbed a handful of her long, blonde hair and twisted, pulling her head back and exposing her neck. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her still closer, until her body was held flush against his. His dark eyes took in her rapid heartbeat as it pulsed at the juncture of her collarbone, and the fear and desire in her eyes as she waited for him to touch her. He brought his lips to within a millimeter of her ivory skin, enjoying teasing her, loving the feel of her body against his own.

But Severus Snape was not a man to lose himself to passion- rational thought won out, and he sat back, breathing hard, but still in control. "Of course I deny it," he repeated. "I do not love you, Anne. I never will. Do not get me wrong," he said quickly, as her expectant face crumpled into a frown of displeasure, like a child that has been denied a toy. "You certainly have my attention. I am a man, after all, and I have eyes in my head. But I have told you- it is simply the Veela in your blood. It is a ploy- a trick- one you are not even aware you are using, most of the time. But that is not love." He turned his head away from her kiss. "It is not love," he said again, more firmly. "I could never love."

Anne, embarrassed and more than a little hurt, clambered out of his lap and frowned. "Why do you deny yourself joy, Severus?" she asked impatiently, tossing her hair in defiance. "Why do you refuse the love that is being offered to you so freely?"

"I loved once," Severus said sullenly, his black hair hiding his features. "And it nearly killed me. Why can you not understand that I cannot allow myself the pleasure of that weakness again?"

Anne smoothed her robes, frowning. "I will come back tomorrow, when you've had time to get your head on straight," she announced, turning to Apparate home to London.

Severus stopped her with his voice. "Don't bother. I will be packing tomorrow. Term starts up again next week, remember?"

Humiliated, and refusing to meet his eyes, Anne vanished.


	7. The Chamber Has Been Opened

**Another skip in time- fast forward to several weeks into Harry's second year at Hogwarts. Hope you enjoy- and please leave a review, letting me know what it is you like and what you think needs improvement! Also, if you are interested, I have had the same four songs on repeat the entire time I have been working on this story- Anne Dreams of Her Childhood and Henry and Anne Conceive a Son from the soundtrack of the second season of The Tudors, as well as Wolsey Commits Suicide from season one's sountrack of the same show, and the Finale from the soundtrack of The Other Boleyn Girl. (In case you didn't know, I am a massive British history fan, and Anne Boleyn is a fascinating person to read about! And yes, that is where I got Anne's name for this story, but certainly not her looks- the real Anne was a brunette!) ;)**

_November 1992_

"The Chamber has been opened."

Anne simply gaped up at Severus from her seat in his favorite armchair, drawn up before the office fireplace. He had summoned her to his office, his note sounding desperate, and so she had come to him immediately, all thought of their last interaction at Spinner's End forgotten in her hurry to comfort him. Her blue eyes were wide. "The Chamber of Secrets? How?"

Severus was standing by the fireplace, staring into the flames, one hand balancing his weight on the mantle. He shrugged and swirled the wine in the goblet he was holding in his other hand moodily. "I'm not sure. But we are all in very great danger." His face crumpled, and he threw his goblet into the fireplace. The fire hissed and popped when the goblin-made red wine splashed onto its glowing foundations. "Damn it!" Severus burst out. "It is bad enough that I must suffer having Potter's son in my classroom- to have to see Lily's eyes every time that brat looks up at me, you have no idea what I suffer…" He ran a shaking hand through his hair. "As if it was not enough that the boy had to battle the Dark Lord last year- I am still not clear on the details of what happened in that room- now he has to walk even _these_ hallways in fear for his life! Something his precious father never had to face," he finished, his voice dropping to a grumble. Anne knew he was thinking of the torture he had faced at Hogwarts during his own school years.

"You have no reason to fear these hallways now, Sev," Anne said, reaching out to touch his arm. "You are a highly respected colleague now- the Potions Master! These students all either fear you or respect you- "

"Enough babble," Severus instructed, but she could see a hint of a smile on his stern features. He turned from the fireplace and sank into the chair behind his desk. "I just wish we knew more about the Chamber. I thought they had caught the culprit when Hagrid was arrested, but that oaf has been sent off to Azkaban, and the attacks continue!" He slammed his fist into his desk. "If Potter had anything to do with this- "

"The last time the Chamber was opened was over fifty years ago, Sev," Anne explained impatiently. "Before any of us were in school." She sipped her own wine, and the warmth seemed to spread to her very toes. "If anything," she continued, running her finger along the rim of the goblet and catching a drop of wine. Tilting her head back, she carefully licked the droplet from her fingertip before continuing. "...It's probably one of your Slytherins. Why would the heir be from another house?"

She looked up to see Severus' black eyes watching her carefully. "I highly doubt that a Slytherin would be able to open a secret Chamber within Hogwarts without my knowing," he said softly, never taking his eyes from her lips. "I am the Head of House, you know."

Aware that he was watching her closely, Anne licked her lips self-consciously. Severus let out a soft groan. "Stop that, witch," he demanded softly, but his eyes continued to hold her in their hot gaze.

"Severus," she whispered, feeling pinned by his stare.

He rose and came towards her, placing his hands on the armrests of her chair, effectively trapping her in her seat. She gazed up at him, awed by his closeness. "What do you want from me?" she asked, her voice breaking.

"You know very well what I want," Severus said bluntly, and leaned forward to capture her lips with his own. Anne felt her pulse begin to sing through her veins as she responded to his kiss. His mouth was rough on hers; his kiss was all at once possessive and demanding. She knew that he had never touched a woman before- Lily had held him at arm's length throughout their childhood, and he had fallen into such a deep depression after she died that Anne was afraid she might lose him, too. But his movements were sure, and his purpose clear.

Just as he moved to take her in his arms, a voice sounded from within the flames in the grate, which had flared and become an emerald green. "Severus!"

He sighed and stepped back from her, his attention focused on the fireplace. "That's Dumbledore," he said softly. "I have to go."

"Severus." Anne's whisper made him flinch. He refused to look at her, sitting in the chair with her golden hair tumbled around her shoulders and her mouth bruised from his kiss. Her eyes were big and pleading.

"I must go, Anne. I must," was all he said before he swept from the room.

**I know this is short, but I am moving forward rather quickly with the story, and wanted to give you guys a tidbit to hold onto while I work to get the next chapter up! **


	8. A Storeroom Fantasy

**Wow, a huge, HUGE thank you to KindReviews for the- well- KIND reviews! I'm not able to reply to any of your comments directly because you signed in as a Guest, but I still wanted to thank you personally for all of the nice things you said! Every time I got a new e-mail my grin got bigger and bigger. It is SO nice as a writer to know that people like your work! I am so happy that I am able to keep your interest with this story; don't worry, it's not ending any time soon. My original plan was for a short story, but I think I might work my way through the entire series. I only say this because I kind of have an ending in mind already. :) **

**Anyway, on with the show! Oh, and P.S. to everyone- there are a couple of mentions of adult themes in this (nothing explicit) but just wanted to give everyone a heads up. This romance is starting to heat up! **

When Severus returned to his quarters nearly an hour later, he was not surprised to find that Anne had disappeared. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. There had been another attack- a real one, not simply a warning as Filch's cat had been- this time on one of the school ghosts and a student, Justin Finch-Fletchley. They had been Petrified, as well. He shook his head. There was nothing he could do to help them until the Mandrakes Professor Sprout had recently planted matured.

He wandered into his storeroom to ensure that he had the other ingredients he needed for the Mandrake Restorative Draught. No, all he needed was that damned _Mandragora Offininarum_- WHY did Pomona refuse to allow him to store dried root? He rolled his eyes. The woman was so damned overprotective of her little plants- not to mention overcautious when it came to the danger posed by the little plants' cries. He could certainly use the Mandrake in other potions. A small sprinkling of chopped, dried root would boost the effectiveness of a sleeping potion, come to think of it, and-

At the thought of a sleeping potion, Severus let out a great sigh and slammed the palm of his hand on one of his shelves. He was going to need one tonight. Damn Anne and her closeness! Why couldn't she just leave him alone? Why didn't he simply order her to? He reached down to the evidence of her effect on him. Because he needed her, that's why. He would never admit it out loud- and certainly never to her!- but her calming, steady presence in his life was an anchor for him to rely on. And her body…what a perfect, warm, smooth body…He unconsciously began to move his hand as he fell into the fantasy.

Snapping back to reality, Severus scowled and deliberately placed both hands on the shelf above his head. This was ridiculous. Perhaps he should just take the witch to bed and get it over with. Perhaps then these longings, these urges, would stop. He didn't like not having complete control over his emotions. He had worked so hard to put the mask he wore in place- she was a distraction!

He bit his lip and focused on a jar of pickled kneazle feet. Yes, she was a distraction, and Merlin knew what he wanted to do to her, but he could never forgive himself for using her that way. She was too perfect, too sweet- he could not damage her and walk away without accepting responsibility.

He was amused- and not a little stressed- to realize that he subconsciously put Anne in the same category with Lily now- too perfect to touch, yet too important to let slip away completely. He had worshipped Lily from afar, and he would do the same with Anne.

Severus decided it would be best if he brewed something this afternoon- anything to keep his mind off of Anne and her effect on him. Grabbing several jars and bags of ingredients off of the shelves in frustration, he set about brewing the most complicated and work-intensive potion he could think of to escape his own thoughts.


	9. An Unexpected Visitor

**This chapter is rather long, so I decided to split it up, which means that you all will be getting a cliffhanger! I know, I'm so mean. Hope you enjoy, and prepare yourselves- a very well-known, rather controversial character appears in this chapter. Don't hate me for being unable to like the guy. ;)**

_May 1993_

Anne climbed out of the grate in Severus' office, dusting ash off of her robes and shaking out her long hair. "I got your summons," she said curtly to the blonde man sitting behind Severus' desk. "What do you want? Does Sev even know you are here?"

The man stood to his feet, sneering at her even as his eyes looked her up and down hungrily. His hands twisted the wand concealed in the top of the cane he carried with him as he considered her. "Of course he knows I am here, my dear," he said calmly. "How else do you think I was able to get into his quarters?"

Anne narrowed her eyes. "I'm not sure, Malfoy. But I wouldn't put it past you to try to trick me." She raised an eyebrow, deciding that adopting Severus' disdainful attitude was probably her best course of action. "What do you want?" she repeated, her voice cold.

"Ah, come now, my dear. That attitude doesn't suit you. Everyone knows that you are hot-blooded where our friend Severus is cold as ice." Lucius Malfoy smiled, but the gesture didn't reach his eyes. "Perhaps that is why he spurns your advances." He laughed softly to himself. "Or maybe it is simply a matter of blood." He paused delicately before continuing. "Your father was a Muggle, I believe."

Anne narrowed her eyes at the insult. "Yes, but my mother was a full-blooded witch, as you well know."

Malfoy stroked the silver snake's head that adorned the top of his cane. "Ah, I forgot," he said softly. His voice was cold, but his gaze was very warm as he looked her over yet again. "She was part Veela, was she not?"

Anne took a step backwards as he spoke, trying to escape his open stare, only to find her back up against the stones of the fireplace. "So?"

Malfoy was very close to her now. "So, I believe that your Veela inheritance is to blame for the… intense attraction that I feel towards you right now." He reached out boldly and wrapped a golden ringlet of hair around his gloved hand. "Am I right in saying that you have- shall we say, turned on the charm, for me?"

Anne shook her head, her mouth dry. "Don't," she whispered.

Malfoy laughed. "I thought so."

He leaned in closer. Anne, desperate to distract him, blurted out, "I suppose you are here because of the Chamber of Secrets?"

Malfoy looked startled. "What do you know about the Chamber?" he asked suspiciously, his grey eyes narrowing.

Anne lowered her gaze. "Only what Severus has told me."

"Severus," Malfoy breathed. "Yes, I guess I should have known that he would confess all he knew to you at the first opportunity. I seem to remember you clinging to him like a little limpet many years ago- are you still hanging on?"

"Get away from me," Anne hissed, letting her anger get the best of her.

Malfoy chuckled. Suddenly, he reached out, and pushed Anne backwards into the wall. "You listen to me," he hissed, his voice like silk. "Severus Snape will never have anything to do with a half-blood- he has far too much pride in the wizarding world to do so. I know his own father was somewhat of a disappointment to him, but these things can't be helped. Severus is loyal to our cause, and he will be rewarded when our Master returns."

He stepped closer again, this time not bothering to hide his intentions as he reached out and brought a strand of her hair to his nose, inhaling the soft scent. "Rosewater," he breathed, watching her. "Typical of a little seductress like you. Bend the mind, twist the thoughts, until a man doesn't know which way is up, hmm? Well," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist, "Come here, little strumpet, and I will do what you so obviously want me to do."

Anne turned her face away from his kiss and couldn't help a squeak of relief when she saw Severus standing in the doorway. His face was impassive, but his tone was one of someone who expects to be obeyed. "Not now, Lucius," he said mildly, stepping into the room and dropping a vial of an amber-colored liquid onto his desk. He had obviously just bottled it- the sleeves of his robes were still tied back with black ribbons to avoid dragging in the cauldron. He rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you are waiting here in my office for a reason?"

Malfoy stepped back, his eyes dark with a promise Anne hoped he wouldn't try to keep. He smiled slowly, turning his head to face Severus. "I was just sitting here, hoping to catch you for a chat, when this lovely creature happened to Floo in," he said sibilantly.

Severus caught Anne's eye. She responded with a barely perceptible shake of her head. Wisely, he decided to let it go. "Well, your behavior is quite understandable, my friend. She is part Veela, you know," he said conversationally, signaling Anne with a flicker of his eyes to move into his private quarters. She moved carefully along the tall bookcases until she came to the door of his rooms, staying out of Malfoy's field of vision, before reaching out and grasping the great iron handle. Slipping inside, she closed the door behind her with a sigh of relief.

"Dumbledore was sent from this school by a unanimous vote, Severus," Malfoy hissed as the two men faced each other. "And now I hear that he has returned! How dare he defy us!"

Severus kept his face impassive, being careful to guard his thoughts. 'Unanimous vote', his arse; he'd bet ten Galleons Malfoy had threatened all of the other investors on the panel. He gave the other man a tight lipped smile. "I'm sure Dumbledore had good reason to disobey such orders, Lucius," he said easily. "Why don't we go and ask him?" Gesturing towards the door, he allowed the blonde to stalk past him. He chanced a quick glance over his shoulder to the door of his private quarters. Good. Anne was out of sight.

* * *

Malfoy's arrogant voice faded alongside Severus' deeper baritone as the two men left to walk down the corridor. Anne settled down on the wide window ledge, tucking her robes under her legs and picking up a book Severus had left on his nightstand table. She flipped it over to read the title_. Moste Potente Potions_. She rolled her eyes. At least it was something to do until Severus returned.

She was absorbed in the instructions on how to brew the Draught of Living Death when she heard Severus return. She didn't move from her seat, knowing that he would come to her when he was ready. Soon enough, the door creaked open, and he stood silhouetted against the flickering light from the candelabra in his office.

"Did he touch you?" The question was low, but his voice was soft and held a dangerous note.

Anne flipped her hair nonchalantly. "No, Sev, you saw everything."

She couldn't be sure, but it seemed as if Severus' whole body relaxed at her statement. "Good," was all he said, entering the room and moving to stand beside her. He gazed down at her impassively, but Anne thought she detected a flicker of relief in his eyes. "Why are you here?"

She set the book down on the ledge beside her and drew her knees up. "He sent for me. Said that you wanted to see me about something." At the thunderous look that crossed his face, she hurried on to say, "I thought something had happened with the Chamber, so I didn't hesitate."

"Did you say anything about the Chamber?" When she didn't answer right away, Severus' hand shot out to grasp her wrist. "Anne." He shook her gently. "I need to know. Did you or he say anything?"

"I asked him if that was why he called for me," she bit out, twisting her wrist from his grip and rubbing it with her other hand. "He looked surprised that I knew anything about it."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Anything else?"

"No."

"Damn." He rubbed his hand across his face and walked over to sit on the bed. "I had hoped… Well, I should know better than to think Malfoy would incriminate himself."

"You think he did it?" Anne asked, astonished.

Severus looked grim. "It would not surprise me." He sighed. "But it doesn't matter now. The Chamber is finally closed." When Anne raised an eyebrow, he continued bitterly, "Potter- once again- has played the hero and rescued the school from a horrible fate."

Anne rose and shook out her robes, today a deep purple. Severus' eyes followed her as she crossed the room to sit beside him on the bed. "You're sure he didn't touch you?" he asked before she could speak, searching her closely for any signs of assault.

She rolled her eyes. "I told you he didn't."

"Good." Before she could move, Severus had moved closer, wrapping his hand in her hair as he had the last day of summer, at Spinner's End. He looked very determined. "Because you are mine, Anne." He brought his lips against hers, almost touching, but not committed. "I will not share you."

"You have to claim me before you can swear not to share me," Anne retorted, her mind going fuzzy as he laughed and dug his long fingers deeper into her scalp.

"Then I will claim you, little Veela," Severus murmured, and kissed her.

**Ah! I told you I was mean. ;) Please leave a review if you have the time!**


	10. Am I Dreaming?

**This chapter is posted in honor of Apocolips and sunnymint, our newest followers, and for Scarlett Rush, who just favorited this story! Hope you all enjoy the story, and thank you so much for reading! You guys are awesome!**

**I've gone back through the previous chapters and added some time indicators to help clear any confusion over when these little snippets of Anne and Severus' relationship are occurring on a timeline beside Harry Potter's. I also changed a few words here and there to encourage the flow of the action- but don't worry, there aren't any dramatic differences. Also, things start warming up between Anne and Severus in this chapter, as if they weren't hot already (but nothing too explicit- yet), so mind the "M" rating! ;)**

Many, many thoughts raced through Severus' mind as he brought his lips to finally- finally- touch hers. Some were of Lily, some were of the danger he knew he was dragging Anne into- but most were simply physical- focused on the feel of her mouth against his own, her heavenly scent as he held her in her arms, the softness of her hair, the warmth of her skin…He had waited so long to hold her again.

When he finally pulled away, his breath came in gasps, and the whole of his body was screaming out for him to take her, now, here, on the bed in his private quarters, before any other man would dare to touch a prize so perfect. He took several deep breaths and passed his hand over his face. Chancing a glance up, he saw that she looked bruised, ravished, a little bit puzzled, and very, very vulnerable. "Anne." Her name was all that he could get out.

She shook her head. "Severus, why did you- ? Why would you do that again? Why did you say that? I have only just managed to forgive you for that last horribly impulsive kiss. You know how I feel- "

"Of course I do," he said, running a hand through his hair. There was sweat at his temples from the effort of holding himself back. He looked away from her devastating beauty. "You wanted me to say those things. And I know you have wanted me to kiss you for a very long time." He frowned when she stood to her feet. "What now?" he snapped. "Why do you have a look on your face like I have disappointed you, somehow? Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Of course it is, Severus," Anne said, not bothering to hold back the tears that were coursing down her cheeks. "But this is not how I wanted it. I wanted you to mean it."

Before he could ask her to explain, she had fled the room.

Severus sat back on the bed, thinking that women were really far more trouble than they were worth.

* * *

That evening, Severus stood in his storeroom, carefully slicing flobberworms in exact quarter-inch pieces and flattening them with his knife so that they released their juices more easily. A book stood propped against a jar of dried lavender buds, open to a page entitled "Draught of Dreamless Sleep" in spidery, slightly crooked handwriting, but he was effectively making the potion from memory. How many of these had he brewed over the years? Severus scooped up the flobberworms using his hand and the flat side of his blade, dumping them unceremoniously into the already simmering cauldron. He leaned back, avoiding the purple smoke that wafted up from the bubbling surface of the liquid, and turned around to reach for his bottle of Lethe river water. Usually, a few drops would do, but tonight-

He dumped in a quarter of a cup.

Stirring the cauldron a few times, he returned to his quarters to allow the potion to simmer. It would need another hour. What could he do until then?

Severus tipped a large book down from one of the upper shelves of the bookcases that lined his office, carrying the heavy tome to his favorite armchair and wiping the dust off of the cover with his sleeve. He sneezed. Why did this chair still smell of Anne's perfume? He would have to move.

Settling instead in the chair behind his desk, he opened the book and began to study its contents. His eyes began to droop after several pages. Those damned, dunderheaded students would be the death of him- he took a sort of savage pleasure in covering their papers in fine red ink night after night, but the hours of grading were wearing on him.

Somewhere in the moment between wakefulness and sleep, he caught another whiff of the rosewater and lavender that Anne wore on her skin- or was it the lavender on his hands from the potion? Either way, it brought him an image of her long golden hair, and he reached out to wrap his hand in it. It was so soft, and he loved the way her pupils darkened when he tugged on it- just there, at the nape of her neck.

He could feel her soft lips moving hesitantly against his, her breath warm on his cheek, her weight in his lap…

He grabbed her and pulled her to him, loving the feeling of her flesh pressed close to his own, the movement of her hips as she rocked against him- he dug his nails into her alabaster skin- oh, he needed his release… How he wanted to feel her- all of her!...

This time, she did not resist him, and all thoughts of Lily were far away. He undressed her slowly, reveling in her moans as he unveiled inch after achingly smooth inch of her beautiful skin. He struggled with his own robes, needing to feel her with more than just his mouth or his hands…

He awoke suddenly to the smell of burning potion. The candles had burned down to stubs in their holders, and darkness enveloped him. He looked up at the clock. It was after 2 A.M. He rubbed a hand over his tired face and let out a sigh. The potion was ruined- he could smell acrid smoke seeping from under the door to the storeroom. He would have to try to sleep without it tonight. But how could he, with such dreams torturing him every time he closed his eyes?

Severus stood and swept his arm across his desk irritably. Bottles, parchment, ink, and a half-empty flagon of wine were sent crashing to the floor as he unleashed his temper. Leaving the mess for the morning, Severus went into the storeroom to clean up his cauldron, now sticky with the remains of his potion. Dawn was only hours away- he would simply avoid the dream by staying awake. Merlin have mercy on the idiots in my classes, he thought humorlessly. I am in no shape to teach today. But teach he must, and so he set aside all thoughts of Anne and went about his day, his temper even shorter than usual.


	11. Wolfsbane

**I have to be up super early tomorrow and will be gone most of the day, so I am going to go ahead and update this chapter earlier than I had planned. I hope you enjoy it, and if you do, please drop me a review. They make me smile. **

_September 1993_

"I don't trust him," Severus stated bluntly, stirring the Wolfsbane potion he was brewing in his dungeon office.

"Who?" Anne asked. She hadn't really been listening, absorbed in the front page of the Daily Prophet. "Black?" Sirius Black's emaciated face glared out at her from the picture that filled most of the page, under the headline, "**Black Still At Large**".

Severus growled, annoyed at her lack of attention. "No. Lupin."

Anne looked up, confused. "Why?"

Severus rolled his eyes, adding a pinch of dried chopped monksbane to the potion and meticulously stirring it clockwise five times. Anne noticed that he had dark circles under his eyes again- she didn't think he had been sleeping well for months. He was easily rattled, and snapped at her often. But things had slowly managed to return to normal- or what passed for normal- between them. "Who do you think let Black into this castle?"

"No, Sev." Anne shook her head, contradicting him. "Lupin never approved of Black and Potter's antics. Besides, he has a good position now. He wouldn't betray Dumbledore's trust." She paused. "Black betrayed him just as much as he betrayed us. Lupin would never forgive him for what he did to Lily."

Severus plucked a glass jar from the shelf and brought it over to the table. Unscrewing the lid, he reached in and pulled out a pickled liver. "Is that dragon?" Anne asked, covering her mouth and nose with her sleeve against the offensive smell as Severus began to dice the liver on the table. When he nodded, she said severely, "You could always use a cutting board, you know."

Severus shot her a look, but continued dicing the meat into uniform pieces. "I do this for Dumbledore. But don't think it hasn't crossed my mind to slip some, ah, choicer ingredients into this potion."

"You'd better not do that," Anne said mildly, returning to her newspaper and flipping the page. "I think Dumbledore expects Lupin to look out for the boy, same as you."

"I have it under control," Severus snapped. "I don't need the help of a half-breed to keep an eye on the brat."

"It's funny, isn't it?" Anne asked, speaking more to herself than to him. "That the reason you can't stand the boy- his uncanny resemblance to his father- is the exact reason Lupin will adore him."

Severus slammed the knife down on the table and scooped up his pieces of dragon's liver before dumping them unceremoniously into a rather grimy looking glass jar. "Lily had a moment of weakness," was all he said.

"It's always about her, isn't it, Severus?" Anne sighed. "You can't just let her go, even after all of this time. Lily Perfect Potter."

"Evans!" Severus cried suddenly, clapping his hands over his ears at the sound of Lily's married name. "She will always be Evans to me." His voice sounded as if he were in physical pain.

"She married Potter, you idiot." She reminded him viciously, enjoying seeing him experience the pain of unrequited love- the pain she carried around in her broken heart. "She married him- not you- and they had a son. Harry. Harry Potter- the boy you've sworn your life to protect."

Severus dropped his hands and looked down at her, his black eyes flashing. "For her. I do it for her."

"She's _dead_!" As soon as she said it, she knew she had gone too far. Severus' mouth set in a thin line. "Get out," he said quietly. When she didn't move, he raised his wand and pointed it in her face. "I said, get out!"

Anne rose and gently folded the newspaper, dropping it on the desk beside him. "I'm not leaving, Severus," she said softly. "You cannot banish me every time Lily's name comes up in conversation. She was my friend, too, and I miss her, but you really are being rather ridiculous about the whole thing."

"I loved her," Severus snapped, keeping his wand level with her eyes. He sneered. "And these are my quarters. I can order you to leave whenever I like."

"You loved Lily as I love you," Anne said sharply. "She thought she was better than you, she refused your love- just as you treat me. The difference is that she married Potter- someone else stole her heart right out from under your hooked nose. But I- " She paused, looking away. "I am in love with a man who doesn't see me when I am standing beside him. You see a ghost." She swallowed. "Lily is dead, Severus. She cannot ever come back. Nothing can undo what happened in the past. But there is still time for us." She reached for him. "Why can you not see what I am offering you? Why do you seclude yourself in these rooms, playing around with potions and mourning a love that can never be? Why do you consistently push me away?"

Severus moved away, neatly sidestepping her reaching arms. Picking up the jar of dragon's liver, he studied the label carefully as he said softly, "These need to be added to the Wolfsbane potion immediately. I do not have time for your relentless squabbles." He met her eyes, and she thought she saw the ghost of a tear in his obsidian gaze. "When I come back, this office had best be deserted." He turned away. "Good day, Anne."

He swept from the room, and Anne fought back sobs as she took a pinch of green powder from the pot above the fireplace. "Diagon Alley," she sniffed, and climbed into the grate.


	12. Suffering

**A great big thank you to xXFallenSakuraXx52 for favoriting this story, Lthrnflt for favoriting/following, and MrsKLautner for also signing up as a follower! Welcome to the story, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it! :)**

**Another jump in time- I know, I know, but Severus really isn't a big character in the first couple of books. It gets much more complicated from here, trust me. **

_June 1994_

Anne hurried along down the third floor corridor of Hogwarts, trying to keep up with the Headmaster's long, flowing stride. "Do we know anything, Dumbledore?" she gasped, trying to catch her breath.

At the door to the infirmary, Dumbledore gave her a serious look over his half-moon glasses. "Until Severus and the children wake, and Professor Lupin returns from the Forbidden Forest, we cannot piece together what happened tonight. Sirius Black is insistent on his own version of events. But we will not know for sure whether he is speaking the truth until we have the eyewitness account of everyone involved. Remember, there is more than one side to every story."

He opened the door, allowing her to rush in and kneel beside one of the infirmary beds. "Severus," she called softly, but the man on the bed did not stir.

"Black?" she inquired, turning to look over her shoulder at the Headmaster. "Where is he now?"

"In a tower room," Dumbledore assured her. "Under guard. As I said, we cannot know the true events of this evening until everyone has had a chance to give their own accounts."

"Severus, my love," Anne breathed, stroking his raven black hair from his forehead. "I need you to wake up, darling. Please."

She looked down at her fingers in surprise, rubbing them together as she considered the substance that coated her fingertips. They were covered in bright red blood. Moving Severus' hair to one side, which was matted with more blood, she found the gash on the back of his skull. "What- ?" she breathed. She rounded on Dumbledore. "Who did this to him? If Black or Lupin laid one hand on him, I'll- I'll- " She took a deep breath and pointed a finger at the Headmaster. "If that half-breed had anything to do with this," she threatened, unconsciously using the derogatory name for someone affected with lycanthropy, "I will see to it that he joins Black for that Kiss- and you will never set foot in Hogwarts again!"

Dumbledore, far from looking frightened, instead appeared amused at her anger. "I see that your manners have slipped considerably over the years, Miss Davenport," he said mildly. "I highly doubt that Remus or Sirius would attack Severus without- shall we say- provocation."

"You know what Black did to the Potters," Anne hissed. "And Severus has been trying to tell you for months that Lupin has been helping him into the castle- "

"I do not see that as being at all possible," Dumbledore said, gazing at her over the tops of his glasses again. "Considering that Remus believes Black is responsible for the deaths of James and Lily Potter."

At Lily's name, Severus stirred. Anne whirled around and hurried to kneel beside him again. "Sev," she said softly, in a tone quite unlike the one she had just used on the Headmaster. "Are you alright? I can fetch Poppy- "

"I'm fine," Severus snapped irritably. He sat up and reached up to touch the back of his skull, flinching when he found the open wound. "That bastard," he breathed.

"What happened?" Anne asked, laying a gentle hand on his knee, her face full of concern.

Severus glanced down at her hand but decided to ignore the gesture. "Black," he spat. "And Lupin. I found them- Lupin never showed for his daily dose of poison, so I went to his office to make sure he took it. He wasn't there. By the time I found them in the Shrieking Shack, Potter's brat and his two little accomplices had already arrived. They all kept insisting that Black was innocent." He turned to look at the Headmaster for the first time in his tirade, his eyes wild. "Innocent! That's when I knew he had used the Confundus Charm on them- how could Harry Potter ever think that Black was innocent!" His nostrils flared angrily. "He murdered her," he said softly, and Anne noticed the dangerous note in his voice. She took his hand in her own, trying to calm him down, but he ignored her. "Black murdered her, and if I hadn't found them, he would have killed her boy, too! Just as he tried to kill me, Dumbledore- unless you've forgotten that little incident?" Severus curled his lip in a snarl.

Dumbledore, however, simply folded his hands and waited patiently for Severus to finish.

"And Lupin- " Severus continued, his voice rising in intensity as he warmed to his subject, "All he ever did was follow Black and Potter around as if they were his world. He was so desperate for friends that not once did he ever turn them in for their ridiculous, and dangerous, behavior- even after he became a prefect! You know he had something to do with all of this, too, Dumbledore! That half-breed could never tell Black no!" He took a deep breath and brought a hand back up to his head. He swayed, and Anne leaned forward to wrap an arm around him.

"Lie back, Severus," she instructed. "You don't need all of this excitement."

But Severus' eyes were locked on Dumbledore's, as if daring him to defy his story. "Tell me I am wrong," he said softly.

Before Dumbledore could reply, the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, walked into the room. "Ah, Severus, I see you have recovered." He smiled around at all of them, blissfully unaware of the tension around the little bed. He glanced down the ward at the three inert figures of Harry, Ron, and Hermione at the other end of the room. "Shall we take a walk, Severus?" he asked politely. "I am really looking forward to hearing your side of the story. Black is spouting nonsense, of course- what a madman!- but- "

"Where exactly is Black, Minister?" Severus asked silkily.

Fudge blinked. "Up in the tower room, of course. Naturally, I've posted a guard, as well. He's a dangerous individual, you know. I've sent Macnair to summon the dementors. The Kiss must be performed immediately. Can't risk him slipping out of our fingers yet again, can we? What a travesty that was. Very embarrassing for the Ministry, I tell you."

Anne felt Severus relax beside her. "Good. He cannot be trusted, Minister." He stood slowly to his feet and walked over to Fudge. "I am certainly willing to tell you all that happened."

The two men left the ward. Anne knew they would return to check on Lily's boy and his friends, so she stood and wrapped her robes tightly around herself. Smiling politely at Dumbledore, she said shortly, "I will go and make sure that Severus has what he needs for tonight. He will know where to find me. Goodnight, Headmaster. I'm sure we will all sleep better once Black has finally been taken care of."

* * *

Anne was dozing in her chair in Severus' office when he stormed in not an hour later. She jerked awake as he threw open the heavy oaken door and kicked at the chair behind his desk. "Goddamnit!" he cried, sending several glass bottles that had been on his desk flying at the wall and knocking over an empty cauldron. His black hair was hanging in his face, and his skin was blotchy with fury. "FUCK!"

Anne leapt to her feet, knowing that only one thing could have sent him into a rage like this. "Where is Black?" she asked warily.

Severus turned eyes that snapped with anger on her. "Potter had something to do with this!" he roared, slamming a fist down on his desk. "I _know_ it! There was no way- NO WAY-" He turned and almost collapsed into his chair, gripping the armrests so tightly that his knuckles turned white. "He's gone, Anne!" he gasped out, and Anne froze. Severus ran a shaky hand through his hair and blinked up at her in defeat. "He's just- " He gestured feebly out the door with one arm. "Gone."

"Gone?" Anne walked over to him, placing her hand on his brow and checking him for fever. He was clammy with sweat, but it was anger, not infection, that caused it. Poppy had healed the gash on the back of his skull. "They let him go?!"

Severus slumped forward, putting his head on his arms and sighing. "Escaped," he finally admitted, his voice muffled in the sleeves of his robes. "They fucking _had_ him, and now…"

Anne stayed where she was, until she heard a soft sniff and knew he was crying. She moved forward quietly and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Severus, you musn't blame yourself- "

"I don't blame myself!" Severus sat up and stared at her over his shoulder. "I know damned well that it wasn't my fault! I don't know how he got out, Anne, but I know- I just _know_ that Potter had something to do with it." He slumped forward again, his shoulders rounded as he tried to hold in the pain. "I almost had him- him AND Lupin! They both would have suffered for what they did to her! And the Minister practically promised me an Order of Merlin, First Class, for my part in capturing them. Ha! Potter would have rolled in his grave, and those two would have suffered the way they were meant to for their part in it! Azkaban wasn't enough for Black- and Lupin deserved to be punished, just as he did! She is dead because of them! Lycanthropy is not enough of a curse for that measly…"

Suddenly, he broke down into tears. Anne had to strain to understand what he was whispering in between his sobs. "Lily, Lily, my love, I failed you, I failed you _again_- I almost had them- oh, my God, what have I done?"

Feeling that perhaps it was best if she left him alone in his grief, Anne made to move away towards the fireplace, but Severus' hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. "Stay," he commanded brokenly. He lifted his head, and Anne saw that his eyes were rimmed with red, and tears tracked down his cheeks. "Anne, don't leave me. Not tonight."

She nodded her assent, and allowed him to lead her into his bedroom, where they lay together on top of the shabby comforter. She held her childhood friend in her arms, rubbing his back and murmuring into his hair until he cried himself to sleep, worn out from his grief. Before long, Anne joined him in slumber.

**Finally- the end of PoA from Snape's point of view. :) This chapter was so fun to write (and also somewhat heart-wrenching, when you think about it).**


	13. An Evening by the Lake

**I have to admit, the beginning of this chapter was so fun to write. The second half- well, to be honest, there's really no point to it, as far as the plot goes, but it was also quite fun to churn out. Special thanks to the newest member of our fanfiction family, IlumaKnight!**

Severus mumbled in his sleep and curled his fist in Anne's long blonde hair. He smelled lavender and rosewater…He breathed deeply, his dream of the night Lily had died slowly morphing into the dream that had haunted him now for many months. He felt his body responding as he inhaled Anne's warm scent and brought his mouth to meet hers. He heard her sigh, and reached out to draw her long, smooth leg up over his hip, so that he could press himself against her. Christ, it all felt so real this time.

He began kissing down the ivory length of her neck, rocking his hips slowly against hers. He had never held a woman in his arms before, but in his dreams his self-consciousness faded and instinct took over. Her moan of pleasure let him know that she appreciated his efforts. He sucked hard on the soft skin above her collarbone, and was rewarded when she cried out his name.

He sat up, blinking sleep from his eyes. Why did he suddenly feel so groggy? He passed a hand over his face. It had only been a dream.

He glanced down in surprise at the hand that was resting on his chest, at the big blue eyes looking up at him in surprise. "Severus?" Anne asked. "What's the matter?"

Shocked to realize that his dream had, in fact, been a real flesh and blood woman in his arms, Severus scrambled backwards on the bed to escape her outstretched arm and managed to land rather ungracefully on the wooden floorboards of his room. He cried out in pain, his body still trying to process the abrupt ending to his extremely enjoyable dream.

"Anne!" He sat up and fixed her with a glare over the edge of the bed. She was frowning at him, her eyebrows brought together with concern.

"Are you all right?" she asked, sitting up. "Did you hit your head?"

Severus ignored her. "What are you still doing here?" he huffed, embarrassed. "You didn't- You stayed the night?!"

"You asked me to, Sev," Anne said with a sigh of resignation, reaching up to plait her hair into a shining braid. "I'm guessing that what happened just now was not real?" She made a face. "Were you dreaming about Lily?"

Severus opened his mouth to answer her honestly, but changed his mind and snapped his jaw with a click. "What I dream about is none of your business," he said shortly. "Which is exactly why you will leave this room immediately and never tell anyone what happened here last night."

Anne stood, shaking the wrinkles out of her robes and looking around for her shoes. She rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the way her body was crying out for the disheveled, dark-haired man on the floor. "Of course, Severus. Everyone knows that it is only your reputation that matters in this world." Finding her shoes, she slipped them on and gave him an exasperated look. "You've got wrinkles on your face from the blanket," she pointed out. "And your eyes are all puffy. I've found cold water works well when you want to hide the fact that you've been crying." With that, she swept from the room, leaving Severus feeling rather guilty.

As soon as he heard her leave through the Floo, he stood to his feet and ran a hand through his dark hair. He would be damned if he was going to let anyone know about his breakdown the night before, so he took Anne's advice and splashed some cold water from the basin on his face. Ignoring the tug on his conscience that told him that he was responsible for Anne having such knowledge, he resolved to express his deep displeasure in another way.

Lupin deserved to be punished. He and the Potter brat no doubt had something to do with Severus losing his chance to capture and punish Lily's murderer. Severus allowed himself a cold smile. Surely, no parent would want their child under the tutelage of a werewolf. And if he, a well-intentioned teacher, let that little fact slip during his duties to protect his own pupils- well, he could hardly be blamed for that.

And so Severus swept up to breakfast to do what damage he could to the half-breed's already _shabby_ reputation.

* * *

Getting Lupin fired hadn't been nearly as satisfactory as he had anticipated. No, instead, as he had watched the sad, slumped figure walk down the long drive to his waiting carriage, Severus had found his thoughts consumed with the memory of Anne's leg wrapped around his waist.

He had wandered down to the Black Lake on Grounds as the last of the students left to board the Hogwarts Express for the summer vacation. He had sat on the edge of the water, staying several feet away from the giant oak tree that James Potter and his friends had favored back during his school years. The sun was beginning to sink below the horizon, its fading rays bleeding orange over the tops of the tall pines in the Forbidden Forest.

"Severus?"

He turned to look over his shoulder to see the subject of his fantasy standing behind him. The warm wind off of the lake blew her robes around her thin frame and caused the tall grass at her feet to wave gently. He squinted up at her. "What are you doing back here?"

She shrugged. "I didn't want you to go back to Spinner's End angry. Besides, I thought you might want some help packing and locking everything back up."

Severus turned away. "I'm not angry, Anne."

She came over and sat down in the grass beside him, hugging her arms around her knees like a teenager for a moment. She laid a soft hand on his arm. "I know."

They sat in silence for a long while, watching the last of the sunset. Severus, lost in thought, jumped when Anne spoke quietly. "Have all the children left?"

He allowed himself a small smile. "Yes, finally. I'm ready for several weeks of uninterrupted experimenting. I have an idea to help strengthen Sleeping Draughts without having to resort to expensive Lethe river water…"

Anne wasn't listening. She was staring instead at the still surface of the water, twisting a ringlet of blonde hair around her finger, deep in contemplation. Severus finally trailed off. "Anne?"

She shot him a . mischievous smile over her shoulder. "Fancy a swim?"

"What?"

Without another word, she stood and walked serenely to the edge of the lake. Reaching up, she slid her robes from her shoulders, revealing alabaster skin and nothing else. Severus quickly averted his eyes. Anne stepped into the lake, walking out to where her feet no longer touched the bottom, enjoying the cool water as it enveloped her. Turning so easily that she barely made a ripple in the smooth surface, she gave him a dazzling smile. "Come on, Sev," she called, moving her arms in gentle circles to stay afloat.

Severus rolled his eyes. "No."

Anne considered him for a minute. Finally, she shrugged. "Suit yourself." Before he could speak, she slipped beneath the surface, only appearing several minutes later- and several feet away. "The water's wonderful," she called temptingly.

Severus glared at her, his lips in a tight line. "Have you forgotten about the giant squid?" he called gruffly.

Instead of answering, she swam closer to the shore and splashed him with water.

"Anne!" He fixed her with the angry look he usually reserved for Potter's boy. "Why would you- ?"

"No point trying to stay dry now," she giggled.

Severus, irritated by her foolishness, frowned. "You're acting like a child."

Anne sighed. "Oh, Sev, can't you lighten up, just for a moment? No one can see us. The students have all left."

"My colleagues are still here," he reminded her. "Unless you think it would earn me a promotion to be caught skinny dipping in the school lake with an old classmate?"

Anne giggled again, her laughter floating to him over the warm water like ripples from a stone. "You'd probably get a promotion just for acting like a human." When he didn't laugh, she frowned. "Sev, Lupin is gone. The Defense position is open again. Can't you just relax for one evening?"

He stood. "Fine," he said irritably. "But you must turn around."

Anne spit a stream of lake water at him but closed her eyes and sank under the surface. Disrobing quickly, Severus moved swiftly to the lake, glancing over his shoulder for anyone who might be watching. Satisfied that he had not been seen, he slipped into the water and frowned at his childhood friend as she resurfaced. "This is stupid."

"No, it's fun," she chided him. She did a couple of backstrokes and moved away from him. "Come out farther."

When Severus shook his head stubbornly, she swam back over to him. "Come on, Sev," she coaxed, reaching for his hand and attempting to pull him out into the lake's center.

He came forward reluctantly. "Anne, I fail to see the appeal of this."

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their feet moved gently beneath the surface, keeping them afloat. It took all of Severus' self-control to keep his gaze at eye-level, knowing that Anne had left all of her clothing on the lakeshore, as he had. He frowned at her. "Anne, we'll sink."

"Use your arms." She didn't let go, choosing instead to maintain her grip around his shoulders. She held his gaze with her own. "I trust you."

Severus was doing his best to stay above the surface, while also keeping his naked body away from Anne's. "While that is all very well," he sneered, turning to his usual weapon of sarcasm in the face of an uncomfortable situation, "I do not personally maintain any level of trust in the chance of the giant squid deciding that I am not, in fact, edible."

"It won't bother us, Sev," Anne assured him, shifting in the water to maintain her hold around his neck. "You'd be too bitter for it to swallow, anyway."

"Ha." Severus met her gaze for a moment before saying uncomfortably, "Anne, please let me go."

"I want a kiss, first," she said softly.

His gaze snapped back to hers. "Is that what this was? A ploy to try to get me to repeat my actions from this morning?"

Anne raised an eyebrow. "No, I just thought that this seemed terribly romantic." She smirked. "And I can tell that you are enjoying yourself."

Severus reached up and quickly yanked her arms from around his shoulders. He kicked under the water and managed to get himself to move several feet backwards. "Stop it, Anne."

Her smile faded. "I was only joking."

"Good for you." Severus turned and headed for the shore. "I, however, am most assuredly not."

She sighed and followed him to the short stretch of sand at the water's edge, politely looking away as he struggled to pull his robes on over his wet skin. She held out a hand. "Will you hand me mine, please?" she asked.

Severus tossed her clothes to her and set off across the Grounds at a fast lope, not even bothering to wait for her to dress. As she dashed up the steps into the Great Hall behind him, calling his name, she ran into Minerva McGonagall. "Excuse me," she said, pushing past the older woman and hurrying after her friend.

McGonagall, however, was no fool. She raised an eyebrow at the other woman's wet hair and damp clothes and watched her walk swiftly down the hallway to where Snape's robes had whipped around the corner on his way to the dungeons. "You must be Miss Davenport," she murmured to herself, smiling. Dumbledore's description of the woman's beauty was spot on. McGonagall shook her head and continued walking towards her office on the first floor of the Defense Against the Dark Arts tower. Severus could certainly use a nice woman in his life.

* * *

"Severus, talk to me." Anne followed her childhood playmate into his private quarters and closed the door quietly behind her. He had halted before the large bookshelf that lined one wall of his study. She walked towards him carefully. "Sev?"

"Go away, Anne," he said softly, speaking to her over his shoulder. He stood slumped forward, his head down and his dark hair hiding his face.

Anne stopped in her tracks. "Why?"

Severus waved a hand dismissively behind his back, towards the fireplace. "Please."

She didn't move. "Why?" she asked again, a little more loudly.

He still refused to turn. "I- " He sighed. "Please. I need time to think." He barely glanced at her over his shoulder, but the old Severus came through momentarily as he repeated insistently, "I need time to think and I cannot do it while you are shadowing my every move."

Anne bit back tears and nodded silently before moving to the grate. With one last, long look at him, she vanished in a swirl of emerald flames.

The candles had burned to stubs before Severus finally stirred from his silent vigil by the bookcase and went to bed.


	14. The Triwizard Tournament

**A huge thank you to Iluma Knight for the awesome chapter by chapter reviews! :D I'm so glad you like this story so far; hopefully, I can continue to live up to your expectations! Also, a great big welcome to nightworldangel and Rurple101 for favoriting/following, and ma5dz, as well as That Rocket Grunt, for following the story! I hope you enjoy it!**

**I added a paragraph or so to the end of the last chapter, so we could see Severus' reaction once Anne caught up with him in the dungeons. If you get a chance, go check it out and let me know what you think!  
**

**On a side note, I love reviews and PMs. Shoot me one and make my day, please! XOXO**

_August 1994_

Anne looked up from her book as Severus stomped into his private quarters at Hogwarts several days before the official start of term. He had been upstairs in the Great Hall, attending the faculty banquet that signaled the beginning of the school year preparations. She sniffed and raised an eyebrow. The smell of wine was heavy in the air. Severus looked positively mutinous. "Bad first day?" she queried, only half in jest.

Severus' jaw was set, an indication that he was in no mood to deal with her humor. "Moody," was all he would say until she pressed a glass of Firewhiskey into his hand and led him to his favorite armchair by the merrily crackling fire. He took a large sip of liquor and sighed, tipping his head back to rest on the back of the chair and closing his eyes. The hand not holding the tumbler of whiskey curled into a fist on his lap. "Alastor. Fucking. Moody."

"The Auror?" Anne asked, settling back into her chair and moving her book to drape over the arm of her seat, marking her page.

Severus opened his eyes into slits and gave her a look. "Yes, the Auror. The damned Auror who did his fucking damndest to put me into Azkaban."

Anne let his choice of language go, knowing exactly what he was referring to. Severus had only managed to escape the Ministry persecution of Death Eaters after the Dark Lord fell by claiming Dumbledore's protection. "What about him?"

"He's taken the Defense position." Severus drained his glass with one long swallow and held it out for her to refill, grimacing. "I didn't find out until the banquet this evening. Why didn't Dumbledore warn me?"

"Maybe he didn't know Moody would sign on until the last minute," Anne said soothingly, refilling his glass and placing the bottle of Ogden's back on the top shelf of the bookcase- a silent signal that Severus had had quite enough.

"Pfft." Severus drained his second glass even more quickly than he had the first. "Dumbledore knows that the lowliest goblin at Gringott's has to shit before the creature's asshole does."

Anne rolled her eyes. Sober Severus was sarcastic and caustic enough for her nerves to barely handle- drunk Severus was already trying her patience. "I'm sure it will be fine," she assured him, taking his empty glass and setting it safely on the desk.

Severus stared into the flames in the grate for several minutes before answering. "That magical eye of his will follow me everywhere I go," he said finally. "Moody knows what I am- or he thinks he does. There is no way he will allow me to conduct my business without his abnormally shaped nose being shoved in it first."

"And what business is that?" Anne asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

Severus turned to frown at her. "Business. I have business. And it's none of your affair."

Anne rolled her eyes and turned away. "Seeing as how you're going to call me here to discuss this business when it all goes to shit later," she said calmly, taking her seat again, "Perhaps you should go ahead and divulge whatever it is you know that is making you so damned superior."

Severus quirked an eyebrow, the closest he had come to a smile in many months. "Alright," he agreed. "The Triwizard Tournament is being held at Hogwarts this year."

He waited patiently for her to process the information and discover why it bothered him so. She frowned. "There will be extra students around, from other schools. And spectators." She looked over at him. "You'll be hard pressed to keep an eye on Potter with all of those extra people underfoot."

"It gets better," Severus sighed, relaxing deeper into his chair. "Durmstrang is one of the schools being represented."

"Isn't Karkaroff Headmaster there?"

This time he did smile, impressed by her quick grasp of the situation. "Precisely. Karkaroff is still at a loss as to how I escaped prison."

"He expects you to still be loyal to the Dark Lord," Anne continued. "And Moody thinks you've been reformed; Dumbledore told everyone openly that you were a spy. So, you'll have to act enough like a loyal Death Eater to keep Karkaroff off your back, while still managing to keep from giving Moody any reason to arrest you."

Severus stared dispiritedly into the fire. "It's going to be a long year."

* * *

_September 1994_

"Anne."

She looked up from a pile of parchment spread out across the surface of her kitchen table to see Severus' head in her fireplace grate. She rolled her eyes. It was the middle of the day, which meant that it was a matter of great importance. "What's happened?"

"The worst thing that possibly could happen," Severus snapped. He peered up at her from the ashes. "What are you working on, anyway?"

She set down her quill and moved to kneel on the floor of her flat before the fireplace. "We're being audited by the Ministry at work," she explained. "I have to make sure the inventory is all up to date."

Severus cut her off. "Nothing pressing, then."

"Not if you don't mind providing room and board for me once I lose my job," Anne snapped. "It has to be done by midnight tonight."

"Fine," Severus' head sighed. "Look, Potter somehow finagled his way into being a champion for the Tournament."

"So?"

His lips thinned. "I have enough to do trying to keep that brat safe without him trying to earn more attention as a school celebrity. Diggory's also been named champion for Hogwarts- there will be an interschool rivalry between them, as if this school needed more teenage drama." He paused, and when he next spoke, Anne could detect a sneer in his words. "Potter's getting his photograph taken for the _Daily Prophet_ now. They were bold enough to demand that he leave my class."

She glanced at the clock. "The class you just let out?" she queried.

He narrowed his eyes. "It is particularly unnerving that you know my teaching schedule," he observed shortly.

She shrugged in response.

Severus sighed. "Dumbledore placed an Age Line around the goblet, which meant that Potter had help."

"Who?" Anne chewed her lip, thinking.

"I don't know, but we need to find out. The Headmaster believes that someone deliberately put Potter's name in the goblet to hurt him."

"Who would want to hurt- ?"

"Who do you think?" Severus snapped. "Black's on the loose, and we know the Dark Lord is out there somewhere, biding His time. Things just got a lot more complicated for me."

"How are you going to keep him safe while trying to make it look as if you are not?"

"I'll think of something." Severus nodded up at her work. "You'd better finish that nonsense so you can get down here as soon as possible."

"What do you need me for?" Anne asked, already rising and wincing as her sore knees stretched out. She knew Severus would never admit that he liked to confide in her and run ideas by her for approval. It would hurt his pride.

"Just get here," Severus demanded, and with a soft _pop_, disappeared from the flames.


	15. Dancing Lessons

**Hello, everyone! I know this update is late, and I want to warn you ahead of time that it will most likely be another week before I can get the next chapter up, as well. I have family in town for the Thanksgiving holiday, and they are taking up all of my time (not to mention all of my guest rooms and all of my food- haha!). I know a lot of you look forward to updates, and I apologize in advance for my lateness. I would also like to thank several new favoriters/followers: Lilith1323, VioletBalance, asterias77, romana45, and jigokunooujo! You guys are awesome! :) Here is a little bit of humor/fun to tide you over until I can next sit down uninterrupted with my laptop. Enjoy, and if you have a free moment, please review!**

_December 1994_

"What's the matter this time?" Anne asked bluntly, climbing carefully out of the grate in Severus' office and dusting ash from her robes.

Severus fixed her with a glare from where he sat at his desk, grading Potions essays. "The Yule Ball."

"The what?" It didn't sound like a matter of life or death, so Anne turned around and began searching the shelves of glass jars for a decanter of wine.

Severus' voice snapped, "Don't touch that!" when she reached for one possible candidate, so she set it back carefully and tried again. Sighing, Severus grabbed the decanter, which was sitting on his desk, and held it out to her.

Anne grabbed a goblet from the shelf and settled into her customary chair. "What exactly are you talking about?"

"The Yule Ball. It is being held this year as part of the Christmas festivities next week in honor of our guests." Severus looked rather put out. Anne had the distinct feeling that he had not been given an option regarding his attendance. He dropped his quill onto the desk and looked her over carefully. "Do you own dress robes?"

Anne narrowed her eyes for a moment before asking the obvious question. "Are you asking me to be your date?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Of course not. That's childish. I need you to accompany me so that I won't be forced to dance with Minerva or worse, that bitch Sinistra from Astronomy."

Anne poured herself a goblet of wine and handed the carafe back to him. She finally felt compelled to point out bluntly, "You don't dance, Severus."

"That is why you will teach me. Tonight."

Anne barely managed to keep from spitting out her wine all over his desk. "What?"

He frowned at her. "I should hardly think that it will be too taxing. Unless you require compensation for your time?"

Anne shook her head. "No, you know I don't- are you serious about this?"

Severus gave her a cold look. "Have you ever known me to joke?"

She made a face in silent acknowledgement and took a long sip of wine to give herself time to think. "What do you need to know?"

"A simple waltz should suffice," he said, going back to his paperwork. "I only plan on dancing the first, required number. Then I shall leave quietly and patrol the grounds."

"You're avoiding Moody and Karkaroff, aren't you?" Anne asked suspiciously.

He kept his eyes glued to the piece of parchment before him. "I should think that was none of your business," he observed coolly.

Anne suddenly stuffed a fist in her mouth to repress her urge to giggle. "You're going to torture the poor students," she finally managed to choke out.

Severus shot her a look, but finished drawing an ornate "D" for "Dreadful" on one of his students' NEWT practice essays. "That," he said shortly, "Would simply be a bonus."

Anne set her goblet down on the table and stood to her feet. "Well, you're not going to learn how to dance sitting down," she said, moving her chair closer to the fireplace so that they would have room to move.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure it is entirely possible to learn how to dance by studying the theory alone," he said silkily. "I, for one, do not intend on leaving my seat during this lesson."

Anne rolled her eyes at his ignorance. "Get up, Severus, or I shall make you," she threatened.

Irritated at not getting his way, Severus stood up abruptly, pushing his chair back and dropping his quill on the table. Moving swiftly around the desk, he stood awkwardly in front of Anne, radiating hostility.

Ignoring his obvious discomfort, Anne reached out and took one of his hands, placing it on her hip and taking the other in her own. His palm was slightly sweaty, and the fingers on her hip kept twitching nervously. She smoothly slid her free hand up to his shoulder and gave him a radiant smile. "A waltz is a simple box step. It takes place over three beats. With your first step, you will move your left foot forward-" She tugged on his left hand with her own, encouraging him to step forward as she mirrored his movements. "-And then you bring your right foot up and over, like an L…" She walked him through the steps several times before deciding he was ready to try it to a rhythm. "You've got it, Sev," she encouraged him when his face screwed up in concentration. "Try to stick with the beat. One, two, three. One, two, three."

"This is stupid," he muttered irritably when he managed to step on her toes again. "Let the little brats entertain themselves. I will not be fodder for their gossiping."

Anne hid a smile. "You 'd do better not to talk," she instructed. "You lose count if you don't pay attention."

"I know what I'm doing," he snapped, but he fell silent as Anne continued to count. "One, two, three. One, two, three…"

"You're driving me up a wall," he said suddenly. "Can't you create some sort of music?"

Anne laughed. "Enjoying yourself, are you?"

"No," he said shortly. "I'm just bored with your infernal counting."

Anne stopped short, causing him to trip over her feet again. "Damn it," he cursed, dropping both hands to her waist to steady himself. "Why did you stop?" he asked curiously.

His eyes were very dark when they met hers, and Anne found herself wishing he would lean in and kiss her. He had kept his distance from her physically since the night Black had escaped, and she forced herself to take a deep breath and step back. He blinked. "Am I that terrible at it?" he asked, and he sounded like a little boy seeking approval.

Anne turned away from him, breaking eye contact. "I think- " she began, but had to clear her throat. "I think you've got it, Sev."

"It has to be perfect," he argued, moving closer to take her back into his arms. "I can't look a fool in front of the entire school."

"You won't," she assured him, sidestepping him neatly. She refused to make a fool of herself in front of him again; she wasn't sure she could handle the heartache. "I- I've just remembered, I have to work in the morning. I really should be getting back." She twisted her long hair in her fingers and looked up to find him watching her, his black eyes glittering strangely.

"Anne," he began, but she smiled. "You have to finish your grading." With that, she stepped to the fireplace and tossed a pinch of Floo powder into the grate, disappearing into the flames.

Severus was left standing in the middle of his office, feeling quite confused.

**One reviewer (I believe it was IlumaKnight, but forgive me if my memory is faulty), had some legitimate questions about Anne's exclusive access to Hogwarts. I'm sorry that I haven't included these details in the story yet- I may add them to the next chapter to clarify, or add them to a previous chapter. Either way, I will let you know! I like to think that Albus Dumbledore provided Anne with an open and exclusive Floo connection with Severus' office to her home in London, knowing how important she is to him and how much Snape will rely on her for companionship and advice. I also think that Severus could use his Patronus to let know Anne he wants to speak with her, and then she uses the Floo to access his office. Of course, in the first chapter, she is stuck Apparating to Hogsmeade and making the rather long walk up the drive to the castle proper. Which sucks, really. Lol. Hope this helps, and thanks for asking!**


	16. The Yule Ball

**Here you are, lovelies, a nice long chapter to hopefully make up for my virtual disappearance. The last of my family left to go home yesterday, and I have been working hard to get this chapter up as soon as possible! As always, I would like to do a roll call honoring our new family members: Savannah's Angels (who followed this story), Kumori no Carlie (who favorited), Severussnape1984 for leaving a review with a question that got me super excited to see where my Muse takes this story, and ThePhantomismyLove, who favorited ME! *fans herself* Thank you to all of you! I am so blessed to have such an awesome group of readers!**

_December 1994_

Anne met Severus in the Entrance Hall the night of the Yule Ball. The walk from Hogsmeade had added a tinge of pink to her cheeks. Her long, golden hair was in a loose pile on top of her head. Severus, coming up from the dungeons, was deep in conversation with the Malfoy boy and almost walked right past her. But the bright splash of color that was her dress robes caught his eye, and he stopped walking abruptly, leaving young Draco and his date- Parkinson, Anne thought wildly- to spin around and gape at her rudely. Malfoy looked shocked to see the woman he knew, through family gossip, his father's friend was mad for- even if Severus didn't quite know this himself.

Her robes, a deep crimson, were of a rich velvet fabric, which clung to her petite frame in all the right places. Severus smirked as she smiled at him. "I knew you would have something appropriate to wear," he said approvingly, noting the silver chandelier earrings and wrist bangles she had chosen to accessorize her outfit. She had a sprig of holly tucked into a lock of hair she had twisted back over one ear.

"Black?" she asked, an edge of reproach in her voice as she looked his own robes up and down. "It's Christmas, Sev."

He rolled his eyes, offering her his elbow and leading her into the Great Hall, which had been transformed for the occasion. Twelve large Christmas trees lined the outer edges of the large chamber. She looked back over his shoulder as his plain black robes swept along behind them. "Are those your everyday robes?" she asked disapprovingly. She had bought her own outfit especially for the ball, although she would never admit it.

"Never mind that," he said sharply under his breath. "Keep your head up, and be sure to smile at Moody."

Anne did as she was bid, noting the frown that creased the Auror's face when he realized that Severus was not alone. Many of the male students were watching her, too, she noticed, and rolled her eyes at the cursed luck that had dumped a quarter of Veela blood into her veins. It was just like Fate, wasn't it, to give one an asset that would guarantee being noticed by every member of the opposite sex, other than the one she actually wanted. Well, she thought, _c_'_est_ _la vie_.

She settled dutifully beside Severus at the head table, Hagrid tripping all over himself to pull out her chair. Severus merely raised an eyebrow at the large man's horrible hairy suit. All eyes turned to the imposing set of doors they had just come through, waiting for the champions to enter. Anne noticed that the four large House tables had been replaced with many smaller, round tables, each lit with a lantern placed deliberately in the center.

The champions walked through the doors in pairs, and Anne felt her heart jump when she saw Potter. He looked remarkably like his father, although Severus insisted he had Lily's eyes. She noticed that one of the other champions obviously had Veela ancestry- the girl's gaze met hers as she glided up the Hall. She was pretty, her long hair a lighter shade of blonde than Anne's, but with the carriage and grace of a woman confident in her sexuality. Anne half-turned to see if Severus was affected by the girl's presence, as he seemed to be by hers, but he was glaring at Potter's boy through slitted eyes.

The little group settled themselves around the large head table- round, this evening- and everyone looked expectantly up at Dumbledore. The elderly Headmaster gazed directly at his plate and said clearly, "Pork chops." When the food appeared before him, Anne looked down at her own golden plate and said softly, "Curried chicken, please."

Severus snorted beside her and ordered a steak.

When everyone's plates had been cleared, Dumbledore bid them all to stand, and with a wave of his wand, banished the tables to the outer edge of the room. The champions stood to walk out onto the dance floor, and Severus' hand found hers in the folds of her robes. His palm was sweaty. She shot him a private smile and waited until others had joined the little group on the dance floor. Leading Severus out into the center, she placed his hand on her waist as she had done during their lesson, and took his other hand in her own. They moved easily to the music, and only Anne knew that Severus' scowl was due to his internal counting, not anger.

Moody was dancing not far away with Professor Sinistra, the woman Severus had seemed so afraid of. She did look rather imposing, Anne mused, watching Moody try to keep up with his wooden leg. She squeezed Severus' hand, but got no response. He was still counting.

The song ended and they broke apart. She knew he wanted to get out of the spotlight as quickly as possible, and allowed him to lead her away from the group of dancers. Severus turned to try and make his escape, only to find Moody standing behind him. "Leaving so soon, Snape?" the Auror asked, a malevolent grin on his twisted and scarred features. He nodded at Anne, who was holding tightly to Severus' hand. "If I had a date as pretty as that, I'd dance all evening. Why are you in such a hurry to leave?"

Severus' hand tightened around Anne's briefly, warning her not to speak. "I would much prefer to ensure the castle's security on a night like this," he said silkily. "You never know what kind of riff-raff may try to sneak past our defenses." With a pointed look at Moody, he started to walk swiftly away, but was stopped short when Anne came to a halt behind him. He turned to see the other man bending gallantly over her hand and smiling. "May I?" Moody asked, gesturing at the dance floor.

Anne drew herself up to refuse him coldly, but before she could speak, Severus had stepped between them. "I do believe it is bad manners to try and steal a man's date from under his nose," Severus said softly. "Perhaps you would be so kind as to release the lady's hand."

Moody curled his lip disdainfully. "Ah, Snape," he said, matching Severus' volume and tone. "You have no idea what a pleasure it would be to steal your date from under your abnormally large nose." With one last glance at Anne, he moved away, his wooden leg clumping behind him.

Severus turned to Anne. "Are you all right?" he asked, but before she could answer, a tall, thin man with a dark goatee appeared at his elbow. "Snape," the man hissed. "I need to talk to you. Now."

"I'm busy, Igor," Severus said shortly. He tugged on Anne's hand. "Besides, we were just leaving."

"It's important," Karkaroff insisted, his voice beginning to rise.

Severus glanced quickly around, nervously assessing how many people were looking their direction. "Fine. We shall talk outside. Anne," he said, turning to her, "Wait here."

Anne nodded obediently and moved towards the corner by the punch bowl where she could observe the other party goers without being seen. Severus swept out towards the gardens, Karkaroff hard on his heels.

No more than ten minutes passed before Severus appeared in the shadows beside her. He looked grim. "We're leaving. Now." He took hold of her arm and steered her towards the door and down the steps that led to the dungeons. "What a fool," he muttered to himself as he hurried her towards his quarters.

"Who's a fool?" she dared to ask, once he had shut the door behind them and locked it with his special charm. "Karkaroff?"

Severus turned to face her. "There are many fools at this school, Anne, but yes, at the moment I am referring to that cowardly dog."

"What did he say?" Anne sank into her chair, thankful for the opportunity to pull off her high heeled shoes and wiggle her toes.

"He showed me his Mark- in plain sight!" Severus had his own hand clamped securely over the skin that bore the Mark on his left forearm as he paced the room. "Wanted to see what I thought- as if I hadn't noticed my own getting clearer every day."

"What?" Anne looked up from picking at a loose thread on her robes and frowned. "You didn't tell me that."

Severus waved her concern aside. "I didn't want to frighten you," he said shortly. "I don't have time to deal with your histrionics. But the fact remains, the Mark is growing clearer. And Karkaroff wanted my advice."

"What did you tell him?" she asked, reaching up to pull away the pins that held her hair in its loose pile on her head. Severus turned to watch the long blonde strands fall down around her shoulders before looking away again.

"I told him to flee, if he is so frightened," he sneered. "If he wants to desert his champion and give Diggory or the Potter brat a better chance at winning this damned Tournament- not to mention risk the Dark Lord's displeasure if ever He does return, let him do so."

"What did he say?"

"He wanted to know what I was going to do."

Anne raised an eyebrow. "What are you going to do?"

Severus turned, his eyes glinting. "Wait," he said simply. "Wait and watch. And stay where I am needed."


	17. Checkmate

**Another chapter, just for you! Enjoy! And special thanks to Kaze-no-Ryuu25 for favoriting and following!**

_January 1995_

"Knight to B5."

Anne groaned as Severus' black knight glided across the wizard's chessboard and smashed her rook. "Every time." She ran a hand through her long hair in frustration, tucking her bare feet underneath her in her chair. The private Floo connection Dumbledore had authorized between her home and Severus' rooms at Hogwarts made it much less embarrassing to be dragged out of bed in the middle of the night for a chess game. Her flannel pajamas simply would not be acceptable anywhere else.

Severus, much more well adapted to the cold of the dungeons than she was, was wearing only a grey nightshirt. He smirked as his chess piece dragged the remains of hers to the edge of the board and dumped them into the growing pile of shattered remnants. "I keep telling you to use a pawn to guard the king- not your rook. You always end up sacrificing him." He shot her a look. "How you ever got placed in Ravenclaw is beyond me."

"The Sorting Hat gave me a choice," she said shortly. "You know that. I was not about to end up in Hufflepuff. I may not be a certified genius, but I'm definitely smarter than that lot."

"At least you didn't manage to land yourself in Gryffindor," he said softly, one long, pale finger tapping the mitre on top of his bishop's head as he perused the board. Anne knew he was thinking of the deep sense of loss he had felt when Lily Evans had crossed the Great Hall to sit at the table he had been taught to loathe from infancy.

"Well, you haven't managed to take my king yet," she snapped, knowing a taunt against his intelligence went a long way in dragging him out of depressing thoughts. "Bishop to G5."

"Check," Severus said smoothly, allowing a triumphant grin to cross his features as his knight hopped forward and destroyed her bishop. "Anne, look, if you-" He paused, raising his head. "Do you hear that?"

Frowning, Anne listened hard. "It sounds like some sort of wailing."

"If I find out that a student is out of bed, so help me…" Severus rose to his feet. "Wait here," he said shortly, and moved quickly out of the room. Anne took the opportunity to switch a couple of pieces. She did, after all, have a Ravenclaw reputation to uphold.

It wasn't long before Severus returned, his face a horrible brick color that could only mean he had found something particularly embarrassing or stressful. Anne sat up straighter. "Malfoy's boy talk back to you?" she asked.

He glared at her. "Potter," he bit out through clenched teeth.

"Potter?" She let her legs unfold, her feet dropping to the cold flagstones. "What was he doing in the dungeons?"

"I never know what goes through that little brat of a troublemaker's head," he snapped. "But I know he was there. And, of course, Moody has to come limping along and-"

"Slow down," Anne commanded. She pulled out his chair. "Sit. Start from the beginning."

He sat, his gaze flicking across the board as he did so. "You cheated," he said softly.

"What it must be like to be trapped in a mind that processes that quickly," Anne huffed. "You must never be able to get any sleep."

"It must be particularly boring in your head," he shot back quickly. "To have to have everything explained to you-"

"I wasn't there!" Anne interrupted. "Tell me what happened."

"Filch found an egg."

"A what?"

"An egg," Severus continued, his tone irritable. "One of the champions' eggs. And there was a piece of parchment there, too- that infernal map Lupin tried to hide from me last year. Potter was nearby. He has his father's Invisibility Cloak, though how a boy that age came to possess it is beyond me. And Moody- why can't he keep his abnormally shaped nose out of my business?"

"What did he say?" Anne asked, settling back into her seat and replacing the chess pieces in their original squares.

"He covered for the boy. I'm telling you, no one holds that brat responsible for all of his ridiculous rule-breaking! Even last year-"

"We won't get into that," Anne said calmly, remembering how upset Severus had been when his old school bully had escaped what had been a just punishment. "I'm assuming Moody insulted you?"

"Yes," Severus snapped. "Filch felt it necessary to inform him that someone had been through my store cupboard-"

"What?"

"And Moody accused me of hiding something in my private quarters! I can only assume he meant you." He waved a dismissive hand in her direction. "Everyone knows there is nothing- sordid- going on between us. Dumbledore himself has sanctioned our relationship. I need you to help me keep an eye on the boy without killing him myself." He sighed and passed a hand over his face. "Moody then felt it necessary to make some comment about spots that never come off."

"Your Mark," Anne filled in. "He doesn't trust you."

"Dumbledore does," Severus snapped. "I have proven my loyalty time and time again. I refuse to believe that Dumbledore would sanction Moody's treatment of me!"

"Why don't you inform him?"

Severus glared at her. "And look like a whinging schoolboy? I can handle one Auror on my own. I managed to manipulate the Dark Lord himself, didn't I? What's an old, washed up, beat up man to me?"

"Obviously something, since you're so upset," Anne said matter-of-factly, crossing her legs.

Severus ignored her. "I think I will go to bed, now, Anne," he said shortly, rising out of his chair and fixing her with a dismissive look.

"What about your storeroom?"

He looked blank for a moment, before frowning at her. "I assure you, if anyone was in my storeroom it was Potter. Probably stealing more ingredients to use in illegal potions. I've had boomslang skin and bicorn horn vanish, as well, back in his second year."

"Boomslang's expensive!" she interrupted. "Why didn't you tell Dumbledore?"

"Because I know who did it," Severus said calmly. "And I am keeping my eye on the brat."

"If you think so, Sev," Anne said softly, turning to the fireplace. She shot him a shy smile over her shoulder. "By the way…checkmate."

Before Severus could spin around to check the board, she tossed a pinch of Floo powder into the grate and vanished into the hungry green flames.

**Please review if you get a chance! They absolutely make my day and help me become a better writer by showing me what you guys have questions/criticisms/praise on! :)**


	18. Veritaserum

**Happy Saturday, everyone! The hubby and I are enjoying a nice, quiet evening at home by the fire, watching the HP movies and trying not to disturb the kitty cats asleep on our feet. :) Hope all of you are having a fantastic day, as well!**

**Before I post the next chapter, I would like to extend my heartfelt thanks to dragoon109 for following this story, Missyick for another follow, and best of all, monsta-starr for following/favoriting & for the sweet review! You guys are the best, and I hope you and everyone else continues to enjoy reading this story as much as I am loving writing it! **

_March 1995  
_

"I need you to test this," Severus said matter-of-factly, waving a long, thin, glass stirrer at Anne as she climbed out of the grate in his office a few weeks later. He was standing over a cauldron, wreathed in silvery vapor.

"What is it?" Anne asked, coughing as she waved a hand through the smoke.

"Veritaserum," Severus said calmly. "I've been working on it for the past month. You can never have too much on hand."

"What do you need it for?"

"I didn't call you here to question my reasoning," he said shortly. "I just need you to make sure that I brewed this correctly."

"To act as your guinea pig, you mean," Anne said, crossing her arms and studying him carefully. "Try it out on yourself."

"And how would I do that?" Severus sneered. "I can't very well ask myself questions."

"Then I'll ask you." Anne stepped forward to scoop a ladleful of the clear liquid. She held it out to Severus. "Three drops."

He backed away, his skin suddenly sallow. "No." He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. "No, you will take it, and I will ask you questions." When she raised an eyebrow, he huffed exasperatedly. "Anne, I'm only going to ask you simple things- what House you were in, your name. I don't want your life secrets- you're complicated enough as it is."

"I'm a woman," she replied wryly.

Severus ignored her, reaching over to gently push the ladle of Veritaserum towards her lips. "Three drops," he parroted back at her.

She glared at him over the spoon, but drank the potion. She immediately felt relaxed and calm. Her knees buckled slightly. Severus frowned, reaching out to take her elbow. "Sit," he ordered, leading her to a chair and pushing her into a seated position. "Are you going to pass out on me? Is it too strong?"

"No, I am not going to pass out, and no, the potion is not too strong. It is just right." Her blue eyes met his black ones. "I've always admired your skill in potion making, Sev. Your movements- it's like a dance. So beautiful."

He rolled his eyes. "It is too strong." However, she thought he looked rather pleased with himself.

Anne smiled up at him, enjoying the peaceful, floating feeling that accompanied the potion. She had no desire to fight the effects.

Severus frowned at her. "Why are you grinning like a Cheshire cat?"

If possible, her smile grew wider. "Because I like how this potion feels."

He made a face. "You're going to be like this until it wears off, aren't you?" Ignoring her affirmative reply, he glanced at the clock. "It'll take at least another ten minutes, unfortunately. Perhaps I should have asked Moody instead."

"Moody would have fought you."

He shot her a smirk. "Yes, I know. You don't, though. Why are you so willing to try anything I hand you? It might be poison, for all you know."

"Because I trust you."

An emotion Anne couldn't quite place flickered over his features. "No one trusts me." His right hand moved to cradle the Dark Mark on his opposite forearm. "Why do you insist on doing so?"

"Because I love you."

He took several steps away from her, scowling. "This is why I should have gotten someone else to try this potion. I should have foreseen this. I don't know why I called you."

Anne smirked, unable to hold back her retort. "You need me."

"I do not." He crossed the room to glare at her, his face very close to hers. "You just wish I did. Don't you?"

"Yes." He opened his mouth to say something demeaning, but the potion was too strong to keep her quiet for very long. "I want you to admit that you need me. I know you refuse to believe it. But you do. You call me here to keep you company all the time. You need me as much as I need you, Severus."

Intrigued, he leaned closer. "Why do you need me?" he asked, his black, glittering eyes watching hers closely. "Why not bother some other wizard with your pointless declarations of love?"

She shrugged. "Because you make me feel alive," she said softly. "Your intelligence impresses me. Your loyalty inspires me. Your cunning awes me. Because when I am close to you, I can feel my blood rush faster through my veins. Because your touch makes me want to fall into your arms. Because I dream about you touching me, kissing me."

Her gaze held his as Severus swallowed visibly. He licked his lips. "Is that so?"

"Yes." Anne felt the potion begin to wear off, the warm, floating feeling starting to fade. She pushed on. "Are you going to do something about it, Severus?"

His eyes narrowed as he watched her slack features begin to take on more of her usual expression. Her eyes were less cloudy than before. He knew the potion was beginning to wear off, and when she reached for him, he stepped away, shaking his head. "You can't fool me, Anne."

"Fool you?" she snapped, suddenly herself. "That potion's supposed to make you tell the truth. Don't get mad at me for saying something you don't want to hear. You're the one who called me here to test it." She crossed her arms and frowned at him. "What do you need Veritaserum for, anyway?"

"Potter," he said curtly.

She raised an eyebrow. "You can't possibly think Dumbledore would let you use that potion on a student," she challenged.

He shrugged, unconcerned. "I wouldn't tell Dumbledore. I wouldn't be obvious about it. I just might- _slip_- some in his drink one day." He turned to the cauldron and dumped in a handful of nettle powder to absorb some of the potion's strength.

Anne laughed. "And what do you expect a fourteen year old boy to tell you?" she asked. "What girl he's lusting after?"

"I want to know where my stores are going to," he replied simply, stirring the powder in until the liquid was clear again. He reached for one of several bottles on his desk to package the potion. "I want to know what illegal activities our little adventurer is getting into."

"Let it go, Sev," Anne admonished. "He's just a boy. Boys do stupid things. Don't you remember what it was like to be in school?"

Severus spun around to glare at her. "I remember studying my ass off to be the best in our year. I remember being tormented by a group of boys who thought they had more talent than I. I'll have you know that I have more talent in my little finger than Potter or his brat have in their entire bodies! I do not have a single pleasant memory of school, Anne- if I said otherwise, I would be lying."

"What about me?"

"What about you?" He asked dismissively, turning back to his potion.

"You don't have any good memories of growing up with me?"

He carefully ladled potion into a glass vial and sealed it with a cork. "I only saw _her_, Anne, you know that."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I remember. I was and will always be nothing compared to Lily Potter."

"Evans!" Severus gripped the next vial so tightly in his fist that it broke; thankfully, he hadn't ladled any potion into it yet. Glass shards scattered across the flagstones and he flinched as several tiny slivers embedded into his palm. "Damnit!"

"Sev-" Anne moved towards him, only to be stopped by his glare.

"This was your fault," he spat. "Get out! Now I have to waste more of my precious time cleaning up after you!"

Ignoring his ire, Anne pulled out her wand and waved it, sending the pieces of glass soaring into the wastebasket. They tinkled as they fell. She held out her other hand. "Let me see it, Sev."

"Magic won't get these pieces. They're too small."

She rolled her eyes. "Then come sit by the fire so I can see." She led him over to his chair, pulling her own closer to him and taking his hand in hers. She summoned the wastebasket to sit beside them, and began pinching the tiny slivers in her delicately manicured fingernails and gently pulling them free of his calloused palm. She dropped each one into the wastebasket as she went, biting her lip in concentration. Severus sat silently, a scowl on his face, but he allowed her to remove all of the tiny pieces.

When she was finished, she released his palm. He flexed his hand, frowning at it. "Don't ever bring her up to me again," he warned her softly. "I do not want to talk about Lily. Not now, not ever." His voice had the silky, dangerous tone that Anne had learned to beware.

She nodded. "I understand."

"Good." He clenched his hand into a fist and stared at it, refusing to meet her eyes. "You should go. I need to bottle the rest of this before it sits for too long." There was a long pause before he said softly, "Thank you."

Anne leaned forward daringly and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "You're welcome."

**As always, reviews make my day! See you all tomorrow! ;)**


	19. Nighttime Musings

**I know this is super short, but there is a reason behind it. The chapter you have all been waiting for is up next. It's really long, for obvious reasons, so I kept this section separate. I know some of you really enjoy the chapters from Severus' point of view, and I apologize for not including too many lately. Hopefully, this newest installment is acceptable. :)**

**Super thankful call-out to Missyick for the sweet review, & ko-brz and IKhandoZatman for following this story! You joined at a great time! ;) Enjoy, and there is another chapter coming in a few moments!**

_January 1995  
_

Later that evening, Severus sat in his favorite chair by the fire, a goblet of wine in one hand. He stared at the flames, unconsciously flexing his sore hand as he drowned in his thoughts. His outburst earlier had been over-the-top and uncalled for. Why did hearing Lily's name still upset him so?

Anne hadn't even blinked when he had shouted at her. Rather, she had stepped forward almost immediately and had even appeared concerned that he had hurt himself. He contracted his hand back into a fist. Why hadn't she reprimanded him? Why did she just stand there and take his abuse?

He sighed and took a long sip of his wine. He knew why. She was used to him acting waspish. He had never bothered to take her feelings into account; he had been so wrapped up in his memories of Lily for all these years. He frowned. What was he doing? Lily was- she was dead, and nothing he thought or said or wished would change that. And Anne…

He hadn't had the dreams in a while. The Dreamless Sleep Draughts he had been taking had worked well. He'd known they would, of course, as he'd brewed them personally. But maybe…He loosened his fist again. Maybe he should try one night without the potions. Just to see what would happen. Conduct an experiment.

Closing his eyes, he drained his goblet. There was no need. He knew exactly what images would haunt his dreams if he didn't take the mixtures. Anne was- well, she was frequently on his mind, and her actions that afternoon hadn't helped the situation. He rubbed his face with tired fingers. What had he been thinking, asking her to test the Veritaserum? He half-laughed. To be honest, he had wanted to see her reaction. He wasn't entirely sure why. He had just needed to know for sure.

He groaned. He needed to keep his distance for a while, to get his head on straight again. She would be busy at work for a few weeks- she had mentioned something about Newt Scamander appearing at Flourish and Blotts for a book signing. He would just need to keep her at arm's length until he could forget about how warm her hand was around his, how her hair had held a light scent of rosewater, how her breasts had pushed against the fabric of her robes with every breath as her blue eyes focused on his palm.

He sat up and shook himself. This was ridiculous. He was taking a potion and going to bed. Anne had best stay away for now.


	20. Stay With Me

**In honor of a long, relaxing weekend, here is the chapter you all have been waiting for! It is rated M, but there is nothing too explicit (I'm not quite comfortable writing sex scenes yet). I won't waste time with a long, rambling opening- read on and review if you have a moment!**

_June 1995_

Anne looked up from her book as she read in front of the merrily crackling fire in her living room. A silvery doe had appeared in her flat- Severus' Patronus- and it now spoke with his voice. He sounded grim. "Anne, come quickly to Hogwarts. I need you. Everything has changed."

Shaking slightly as she registered the uncharacteristic panic in his voice, she tossed a pinch of Floo powder into the flames and clambered into the fireplace, grabbing her cloak as she did so. "Severus' office," she said clearly, and the world began to spin. She closed her eyes, willing herself not to be sick.

Before she could climb out of the grate, a hand reached out and pulled her into a strong embrace. Severus held her close, burying his nose in her hair and holding her tight. "Anne."

She pulled away, concerned at the unusual display of affection. "What's happened?"

Severus was pale. "He is back."

"Who?" She undid the clasp on her cloak and pulled it off, dropping it on his chair. "What are you talking about?"

"The Dark Lord." There was no trace of his usual impatience or frustration in his tone as he told her what had happened during the final task that evening. "It wasn't even the real Moody," he finished, passing a hand over his face. "_He_ was the one stealing from my stores. _He_ was the one making Polyjuice Potion- not Potter. It was Crouch, Anne."

"Barty Crouch? The one from the Ministry?" She frowned. "I thought you said he didn't even bother showing up for the tasks- how was he getting around Hogwarts without being noticed?"

"It was his son," Severus elaborated. "The one we thought had been in Azkaban all this time for the torture of the Longbottoms with that crazy bitch Lestrange. It's a long story how he got out, but he's been posing as Moody this whole time, and he's the one who made the Cup into a Portkey."

"What?"

"Potter saw Him," Severus continued. "He fought Him. Don't ask me how the boy escaped, because I don't think anyone in the world other than perhaps Dumbledore would have a chance dueling the Dark Lord. But somehow he got away. He's in the hospital wing."

"The Dark Lord truly is back?" Anne felt her skin go cold. "How?"

"Pettigrew," Severus said shortly. "Potter wasn't lying last year. Black didn't kill her. It was Pettigrew. He was the spy. He's the one who told Him where she was." He bit his lip, trying desperately not to cry in front of her. His chin shook, and Anne thought he looked very vulnerable in that moment. "Black was innocent. I almost turned in the wrong man."

"But you didn't, Sev," she soothed, reaching for him.

He let her stroke his black hair back from his face with quivering fingers. "He still deserved Azkaban," he grumbled. "After all of the pain and misery he put me through-"

"Now what do we do?" she asked, and realized that her voice was shaking just as badly as her hands.

"He has returned," Severus said softly, unsure how to react to her obvious fear. He needed her to be strong, to help him plan their next move. He needed to figure out how to keep her safe. He looked down at her. "It is only a matter of time before He calls me back to Him," he continued.

A single tear slipped unbidden down Anne's cheek. Severus clenched his fists to resist the instinct to wipe it away with his thumb. She looked so vulnerable in that moment that all he wanted to do was gather her into his arms and whisper encouragement into her golden hair. He started to reach out when her face twisted and she began to cry in earnest. "You can't," was all she said.

"I have no choice," Severus replied coldly, suddenly irritated by her display of emotion. "Or have you forgotten the Mark I carry on my arm?"

Anne reached up and dashed away her tears with the back of her hand. "I won't let you get mixed up in that again, Severus," she spat. "Look at the good it did Lily! I won't let you throw your life away again!"

He felt his eye begin to twitch at Lily's name, and the implication that he was somehow indirectly responsible for her death. "I don't remember ever giving you any say over what I do with my life," he snapped.

"No!" she cried, quickly becoming hysterical. "I mean it!"

"I will go to the Dark Lord when He calls me, and I will do what I must," Severus informed her. "You're being ridiculous." He stepped forward to take her into his arms, forgetting his earlier promise to himself, but she fought back.

"No!" she cried, her long hair tangling in his hands as she railed at him with her fists. "No, I won't let you! How could you be so stupid? How could you do this to me again?"

"Anne! Stop it!" Severus commanded forcefully, blocking her blows with his forearms as she struggled to hit him in the face. Her nails scratched his cheek with a glancing blow, and he moved swiftly, gripping both of her wrists with one of his hands and trapping them behind her. "Anne, stop," he repeated, calmer now that she was no longer a threat.

She glared at him, her golden hair tumbled down around her shoulders and her face flushed with anger. Her blue eyes were snapping. "No," she repeated. "I won't let you. You left me once. I won't let you do it again. I won't let them use you as a go-between, as if your life didn't matter. You are more than that, Severus."

Severus stared at her, an undefined emotion filling him as he met her blue eyes with his black ones. For the first time, he looked at her- really looked- and saw just how dedicated she was to him, to Harry, to their cause. Unable to handle the emotions roiling inside of him like a bubbling cauldron, he reacted instinctively, wrapping his free arm around her waist and pulling her close to him. "Anne," he said again, in quite a different voice. Her closeness was intoxicating, and he could feel her heart beating rapidly against his chest as his body responded to her.

She looked up at him, wide-eyed. "I said no," she repeated, but she sounded puzzled.

Severus buried his face in her hair and breathed in her scent- lavender and rosewater. He turned his head so that his mouth was next to her ear. "Anne." His breath was warm on her cheek.

She struggled against him, but he tightened his grip on her waist, holding her close. Now that he had her in his arms, he was not about to let go. He pulled back enough so that he could look into her eyes again. They were wide, and dark with lust. She was breathing rapidly, her breasts pressing against him with each intake of air. He leaned in and kissed her gently. "Anne," he whispered against her lips. "Come to me, Anne."

She allowed him to step back and take her hand in his, before he turned and led them silently into his bedroom. She didn't protest as he undressed her, his long, pale, fumbling fingers making quick work of her robes. She merely sighed as he swept the golden waterfall of her hair over one naked shoulder and began kissing her neck. He turned her around and began to caress her skin gently, running his fingertips along her collarbone. She tipped her head back and let out a little moan, and Severus felt his resolve crumble. He reached for her, desperate to forget the events of that day, to forget, just for a moment, that his life had been turned upside down once again. He was in danger, they were both in very real danger, and he didn't know what to do to protect her. All he wanted in this moment was the warmth of her naked body in his arms. "Anne, let me have you," he begged, his voice sounding strange, even to him, and thick with desire.

His heart skipped as he heard her whispered answer. "Yes."

* * *

Severus woke to the sound of rain pelting his bedroom window. Lightning splintered across the sky, thunder rolling along behind it like a slower sibling. He rolled onto his side and watched as Anne slept peacefully beside him, a contented smile on her face. He reached out, unable to help himself, and brushed her hair from her forehead. She sighed and opened her eyes. "Sev."

He watched, as if from far away, as his hand reached out on its own and began to stroke the soft skin of her hip. "Anne, I'm so sorry," he said softly. At her look of panic, he leaned in and kissed her, knowing her thoughts. "Not this. I am so glad for this." He kissed her neck before resting his forehead against hers. "But you know I have no choice if He is back. I must go."

He felt her stiffen in his arms for a moment before she reached for him. "I don't want to talk about that," she whispered into his hair. "I just need to know…"

He leaned back so that he could meet her gaze. "What?"

She looked so vulnerable and afraid that he found himself bringing his hand up to stroke her cheek. "You can tell me," he encouraged her softly.

"I need to know that you won't forget me," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Oh, Anne." He slid an arm around her waist and drew her naked body flush to his. "I could never forget you." He kissed her and smirked at her gasp of surprise as he slid a finger inside her warmth. "Or this."

She relaxed in his arms and allowed him to touch her. Finally, as her body began to tighten around him in anticipation of her pleasure, she opened her eyes and reached down to push his hand away. "Not that," she commanded. "I want to feel you."

Severus felt his fragile control snap at her words. All the long years of waiting, of forcing himself to remain faithful to Lily's memory, had been torture. Anne's love, and her body, freely offered to him, were a dream he had denied himself for too long. Grabbing her leg, he placed it on his shoulder and slid her down on the bed to meet him. The warmth radiating from her almost drove him mad. Without waiting another second, he pushed himself inside her and closed his eyes at her moan of pleasure. He began to move, slowly at first, until he felt his pleasure began to build and he could no longer hold back. She cried out his name as he drove into her until they both shuddered and gasped with their finish.

Spent, he collapsed on top of her and buried his face in her hair. "Anne." Wrapping an arm around her waist, he drew her close. "Stay with me, Anne."

He felt her smirk against the sweaty skin of his forehead. "Oh, Severus," she sighed, wrapping her leg around his waist. "I'm not going anywhere."

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Was Severus a little OOC in this chapter? He is one of the most difficult characters I have ever tried to write- I hope I did a decent job, and most of all, I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed finally writing it! ;)**


	21. Summoned

**I know this is a very short chapter, but the next one is rather long, so far! It should be up by tomorrow or the next day, depending on how much time I have to work on it. Until then, I hope this chapter keeps you entertained!**

**As always, special thanks to the newest members of our family: PheebsH 62 and sunnymints for following, and Missyick and IKhandoZatman for their reviews! You guys are seriously the best!**

_July 1995  
_

Anne sat propped against the arm of the worn, threadbare old sofa in Severus' living room at Spinner's End, a book open on her lap. Severus was sprawled next to her, hooked nose buried in a peeling Potions manual. She reached out a hand and stroked the reddened outline of the Dark Mark on his forearm with her fingertips. He shivered. "That tickles."

She smiled. "At least it isn't hurting right now."

Severus shot her a look before dropping his eyes back to the page he was studying. Anne froze. "It isn't hurting, is it?"

He gave a minute shrug. "A little."

"Will He summon you tonight?" Her voice was little louder than a whisper. "It's been weeks since Potter claimed to see Him."

He frowned, still refusing to meet her eyes. "I hope not."

"You've been practicing your Occlumency, right?"

He rolled his eyes and finally met her gaze. "Yes, Mother."

Brazenly, she reached out and stroked his cheek. "Good, because these are certain things I wouldn't want Him to see." She leaned in and kissed him gently, moving her lips carefully against his.

He responded for several moments before pulling away. "Anne, I don't think we should. If He calls me-"

"You will go." She kissed him again. "Please, Severus. I feel so safe when you hold me."

He gave her a grudging smile. "You feel safe with me?" He brought a hand up to brush back her golden hair. His black eyes met hers. "I hope you do, Anne. I know I'm not- this is-" He sighed. "I can't promise you I will always be- you know I can't…"

Anne laughed. "Sev, I don't expect you to change who you are. Nothing is different between us now." She reached out to hold his hand in her own. "You don't need to treat me any differently than you ever have."

A look of relief flickered across his face. "Good, because I don't-" His words were cut off as her lips crashed into his. She clambered onto his lap and sighed when he wrapped his arms around her.

Suddenly, he drew back. "Anne-"

She looked down to see the Dark Mark suddenly burning black on his pale skin. She frowned in disappointment. "I knew it."

He shifted her to the couch cushion beside him and stood. "I have to go." He turned and nodded down at her. "You are welcome to wait here. I don't know how long I will be gone."

Anne tugged a blanket from the back of the sofa and tucked the edges around her legs. "I don't mind. Be careful, Severus, please."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't need a mother."

She laughed- relieved that his normal bad humor had returned. "I'll be here when you get back."


	22. Order Meeting

**Here is a lovely, super-LONG chapter for you all to enjoy. I've been working on it since 5 o'clock this morning (it's now almost 2 in the afternoon here lol). I didn't want to separate the two sections into different chapters, and it wouldn't have made that much of a difference as far as word count, anyway. Hope you like it, and I am looking forward to reading your thoughts and reactions in the reviews!**

**P.S. KazeWolfy, Naty Fofy, Evergreenriver are our newest followers! Welcome, and I hope this chapter is up to your expectations!**

_August 1995_

Anne stood in the middle of a London square, dead grass crunching under her feet as she clung tightly to Severus' arm. She took several deep breaths to calm the nauseated feeling that always accompanied Side-Along Apparition. Looking up, she saw Severus frowning at her. "Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"I hate Side-Along," she admitted. "Why can't you just tell me where we are?"

"Because it doesn't exist yet," he said bluntly. At her look of confusion, he continued, "Not for you, anyway."

"You just love being superior, don't you?" she shot back. She gazed around at the grimy buildings before them, and the piles of garbage bags on the front stoops of the houses. She raised an eyebrow. "This is London? Looks more like Spinner's End."

Severus made a hissing sound, angered at her comparison to the shady neighborhood he called home. "The house is protected by a Fidelius Charm," he explained, pulling a shred of parchment from the pocket of his robes and handing it to her. "I cleared your presence with Dumbledore."

Anne read the parchment silently:

_The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

She frowned. "Who owns-?"

Severus leaned over and snatched the parchment from her hands, setting it alight with his wand and dropping it, watching the edges curl into ashes on the pavement at their feet. "Brace yourself," he said sneeringly. "This is none other than the home of-"

"Black," Anne finished for him, watching numbers eleven and thirteen sliding apart to reveal a weathered black door in between them. "I remember Regulus mentioning this place to you once."

Severus gave her a strange look, his eyes glittering. "I wouldn't mention Reg to his brother, if I were you. Bit of a sore spot."

Anne rolled her eyes. "I promise."

They walked up the worn, stone steps together, Severus still keeping a solid grip on her elbow. "I will not tolerate any nonsense from Black this evening," he told her under his breath. "If I say we are leaving, do not question me."

"Fine," Anne said, as the door opened to reveal Arthur Weasley, who gave them a tired smile. "Severus," he greeted pleasantly. "Anne, welcome." He stepped back to allow them to move into the dim hallway.

"Don't make too much noise in the hallway, Anne," he warned her softly as Severus closed the door behind them. "You'll wake the painting of-"

"Anne will not speak unless required to," Severus cut in, a note of derision in his voice.

Anne rolled her eyes and ignored him. "I won't, Arthur."

They followed Mr. Weasley down the hallway, lit only by flickering, old-fashioned gas-lamps. Anne noted several tarnished frames holding what were most likely old family portraits. She wondered if there was one of Regulus here. He had been such a sweet boy, despite the crowd he ran with. Shame no one knew what had happened to him.

As they entered the kitchen, Severus stopped short. Anne peered around his shoulder to see several people seated at a long, wooden table- but Severus' eyes were locked on Sirius Black. Anne raised an eyebrow. The prison escapee had cut his hair so that the black strands no longer obscured his face. He looked healthier; Anne sniffed the air appreciatively, enjoying the scent of Yorkshire pudding and meat in the pot. Molly Weasley must be spending quite a bit of time here, she thought, if he's filled out this much already from her cooking. She sat in the chair Severus indicated, feeling Sirius' gaze examining her in return.

"Good evening, Severus, Miss Davenport." Anne looked up to see Dumbledore rising from his own seat in the center of the table. "Now that you are here, I think we can begin. The transport team should be here soon with Harry, and they will join us when possible. Now, Severus, I believe you have a report to make?"

Severus' sleeve brushed hers as he rose to his feet. "I do, Headmaster," he said silkily. "I have spent considerable time observing the movements and actions of the Dark Lord and his followers, and I believe they are unaware of the transport of Harry Potter this evening. As the Dark Lord does not expect me to be privy to this information, there has been no effort to force me to disclose it. However, several more prior Death Eaters have returned to the ranks, and I believe the Unforgivables, namely the Imperius Curse, are already being used once more."

"Any torturings? Murders?" Dumbledore was watching Severus carefully over the tops of his half-moon glasses.

Severus shook his head. "No, sir. Not that I am aware of."

"And Voldemort believes you are still loyal to him?"

Anne felt Severus twitch slightly at the blunt use of his old master's name, and knew he was biting back a sneer. "Yes, sir, I have managed to convince him that I was simply biding my time, trying to get close to you, as I knew He would one day return."

Everyone ignored the snort of contempt from the chair where Sirius Black sat.

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well. Thank you, Severus."

Severus sank gracefully back into his seat and glared around at Black, keeping his voice dangerously soft. "Keep your opinions to yourself, would you, Black? I'm sorry if I don't find the convictions of a man who has been hiding in his mother's house for several weeks very damning."

Anne grabbed his hand under the table and squeezed hard. Black's glittering grey eyes watched them closely, but he declined to rise to Severus' bait.

The meeting wore on, and Anne listened carefully to the several whispered voices and steps in the hall as the group that had moved Harry Potter to the building entered the house. Soon, Moody, Tonks, Lupin, Kingsley, and several other people Anne did not recognize entered the room. She knew Severus loved the danger of belonging to a group such as the Order of the Phoenix, the thrill of playing the Dark Lord false, the rush of being second only to Dumbledore. But she couldn't help but feel a shiver of foreboding at the intricate game he was playing, where one false step could spell doom for all of them. She observed him carefully from the corner of her eye. Did he really still play the role for Lily? Did she still mean so much to him, after all of these years, that he was willing to put himself in danger once again? Or did he simply have no choice?

Dumbledore finished speaking and called an end to the meeting. Wishing them all a good night, he swept from the room, leaving a murmuring commotion in his wake as the Order members all began discussing the events of the evening and asking those who had just arrived how Harry was.

"Ow!" Severus hissed suddenly, grasping his left arm reflexively. All conversation stopped. When every pair of eyes turned to stare at him, he sat back, lifting his chin and fixing them all with a glare. "Excuse me."

He shot Anne a sideways look. "I've been summoned," he told her, speaking low. Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew his wand. Anne, seated beside him, noticed several strands of a silvery substance, not quite a liquid, but neither a gas, swirling near his temple. Severus touched the tip of his wand to these and withdrew them slowly. Wordlessly, Anne conjured a small glass vial, handing it to him. He dropped the strands into the vial, stopping it with a cork, and smoothly handed it back. "I won't be gone long," he told her, under his breath. "But don't wait for me here."

Anne nodded and reached out to squeeze his hand as he pushed his chair back and swept from the room. Silence settled in his wake as the rest of the Order processed what had just happened. Anne held the glass bottle containing the memories Severus did not want the Dark Lord to see held tight in her fist. Before normal conversation could resume, Sirius Black leaned over Mundungus Fletcher's chair and swiped the vial from her grasp.

Anne fixed him with a glare. "You will return that immediately."

Sirius held the vial up to the light, studying the swirling substance within. "I wonder what memories Snivellus found embarrassing enough to hide from his Master?" He frowned in concentration before shooting Remus Lupin an adolescent grin. "I bet we could name one or two."

Anne stood and reached over Mundungus' head as she tried to seize the vial. "Don't call him that," she said irritably.

"Oh, come now, Anne," Sirius soothed, leaning back and holding the bottle out of reach. He winked at her. "What do you see in him, anyway?"

"Sirius," Remus cut in, his tone cautious.

"None of your business," she snapped. She reached for the vial again, only for Sirius to tilt his chair back onto two legs. "You're being childish! You wouldn't act like this if Dumbledore hadn't left!"

Sirius frowned. "You're the one holding on to an old schoolgirl crush."

"Sirius," Remus repeated, more loudly.

McGonagall, seated on Sirius' other side, leaned over and neatly snatched the vial from his fingers. "Act like an adult," she said sternly, handing the container to Anne.

Sirius glared at the older woman over his shoulder. "I will when someone explains to me what Snape is up to."

"He is doing his part," Anne snapped. "He's the only one clever enough to fool the Dark Lord into thinking he is one of them."

Sirius let his chair fall forward with a bang. "Are you kidding me?" he asked, his eyebrows shooting up to meet his hairline. Anne remembered how handsome he used to be and thought what a waste his aristocratic good looks had been on a man who spent more of his adult life in prison than out of it. "He was the only one weak enough to change sides when he knew the one he was on had no hope of winning."

"That's not-" Anne stopped herself. She was not going to reveal Severus' true motivation, refusing to drag Lily's memory into the conversation. Lily had, after all, married Sirius' best friend. "Mind your own business," was all she said.

"In fact," Sirius mused. "I'm not entirely sure he is on our side. Did you just call Voldemort the Dark Lord?"

Anne shivered. "Don't say his name," she hissed, looking over her shoulder fearfully.

Sirius laughed, a great barking laugh that held no humor in it. "He's just a man, love, like you or I."

"I'd rather not take my chances," Anne said, flipping her hair and moving angrily towards the door.

"Where are you going?" McGonagall asked, concerned.

"Are you leaving?" Molly Weasley broke in. "Hold on just a moment, I'll get you some sandwiches to take with you."

Anne looked over her shoulder and bit back a cry of exasperation. "Really, Molly, that's not necessary-"

Molly cut her off, sliding her chair back along the flagstones and moving towards the cupboard. "It'll only take a moment, dear."

Anne sighed, resigned. "I'll wait in the hallway," she said, fixing Black with a glare.

She wasn't entirely surprised when he followed her. Propping one arm nonchalantly against the peeling wallpaper, he nudged her against the wall with his hip. His grey eyes met hers in the flickering stillness of the hallway. "What do you see in him, anyway?" he asked, keeping his voice low to avoid waking the sleeping portraits.

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure I've already told you that it is none of your business."

He squinted, thinking. "Weren't you a Hufflepuff?"

"Ravenclaw," she said exasperatedly. "Why?"

"What were you doing, hanging out with a greasy, little creeper like Snape? Someone interested in the Dark Arts?"

Anne met his gaze head on. "The only people who were ever kind to him were from old families like yours. You can't blame him for siding with his protectors when good men like you were torturing him every chance you got." She stressed the word "good" with something rather like sarcasm.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "We wouldn't have tortured him if he hadn't kept trying to sully pretty girls like you and Lily with his slimy presence. Lily finally realized what kind of a weirdo he was. A smart, attractive thing like you, though? Why are you still sticking around after fifteen years?" He slid a finger down the side of her cheek.

Anne repressed a shiver. Obviously, his time in prison had made him all the more susceptible to her- unwitting- charms. She remembered vividly his playboy reputation at school. "Don't touch me," she said quietly.

He slid an arm around her waist and smirked at her. "Cummon, Anne. You can do so much better than that." He tugged her close, and she could feel his body heat radiating through his robes.

Desperate to get away, she said the first demeaning thing that came to mind. "And I'm supposed to be flattered by the attentions of an escaped prisoner? A bully?"

Sirius' smile faded. "What's the matter with you?"

She struggled against him. "Let me go."

His face changed as her hips managed to graze his. She watched his pupils darken. "Anne, come on. You know I would be better to you than that greasy git could ever dream of being." His hand gripped her waist tightly.

"You don't even know me!" she burst out angrily, reaching for her wand.

"Sirius?" Remus Lupin rounded the corner and frowned at them both. "Molly wanted to ask you about the boggart in the writing desk on the third floor." When Sirius released his grip on Anne and took a step backwards, he gave her a timid smile and held out a plate loaded with sandwiches. "She sent these for you and Severus to share."

Sirius made a contemptuous noise in his throat, but stepped aside and left the hallway wordlessly. Lupin looked at Anne. "Is everything alright?"

She straightened her robes, furious that he was pretending not to see the way his friend had just cornered her. Well, they had always been that way, hadn't they? The Marauders. They were all just too good, too perfect, for anyone else to matter. They could do no wrong- especially in each other's eyes. She reached out and snatched the plate of sandwiches from Lupin's bemused grip. "Tell Molly thanks."

"I will," he agreed, still watching her closely. "You're sure-"

"Good day." And with that, Anne swept out of Grimmauld Place, making sure to slam the door behind her. As Mrs. Black's wails filled the hallway, she smirked in triumph and anger and Disapparated.

* * *

Severus swept into number twelve, Grimmauld Place, several hours later, his long, black traveling cloak trailing behind him. "BLACK!" he bellowed, turning the corner into the dim kitchen.

Sirius looked up from his solitary seat at the long, low table. "Hello, Snivelly," he greeted him, his voice dripping sarcasm. "Did you need me for something?"

Severus stopped directly across the table from his childhood nemesis, narrowing his eyes and fixing Sirius with a glare. "What did you say to Anne, you prat?"

Sirius lifted a dark eyebrow. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean," he said carefully, enjoying watching Severus lose his temper.

"She's in tears," Severus spat. "I left her in my rooms. What did you say to her?"

Sirius laughed. "A woman crying in your rooms sounds rather like your problem. Are you really that bad at shagging?" A look of disgust settled on his face. "Don't tell me she actually lets you put your greasy hands on her?"

Severus leaned forward, placing his long, pale hands on the table and lowering himself so that he was on Sirius' eye level. "You will stay away from her, Black," he commanded in a soft, dangerous voice. "You will never come within twenty feet of her ever again, do you understand?"

Sirius smirked. "Are you afraid that I'll steal her out from under your abnormally large nose?" he asked, his voice a low growl. "Scared I'll snatch her from you like James did with Lily?"

Fury flashed in the depths of Snape's eyes, but he kept his voice level. "Black, I am warning you. I am very, very serious about this. Come near her again and I will personally tell the Dark Lord where you are hiding." He paused, his black eyes glittering. "Or perhaps I should simply alert the Ministry?"

Sirius' face looked thunderous. "You wouldn't dare. You'd blow your cover. You're working for Dumbledore, remember? Or are you double-timing us? It wouldn't surprise me-"

"Believe me, Black, if I could find a way to support the Order without ever having to see your ugly face, I would," Severus cut in silkily. "But, unfortunately, you're hiding out and making yourself generally annoying in the very building the Order has chosen as a Headquarters. Stay out of my way, and stay away from Anne." He paused, and stood up, tall and imposing. "I mean it."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Fine. I seem to remember you always being this protective of the women you fancied. You can keep her. She's obviously far more interested in the Dark Arts than I would be willing to accept."

Severus fixed him with an irritable look, but took the statement for what it was, and swept from the room.

As he strode down the hallway, he heard a voice address Black- Lupin had obviously been waiting outside the door for him to leave. "What's the matter with Severus?" he heard Lupin ask.

Black's deliberately loud reply carried down the hallway after him. "He's in _love_ again. There should be a law against him coming within a mile of a woman. It's disgusting."

Severus made sure to slam the front door behind him as he Disapparated.


	23. Educational Decree No 29

**A very thankful shoutout to horsebell for following this story, and to PheebsH 62 for the wonderful review! It makes me so happy to hear that you are enjoying the story so far, and I am very flattered and pleased that my story is the first one you have read all the way through in English! Thank you so much for sharing your thoughts, and I hope you continue to enjoy new chapters as they come out! :-)**

"That Umbridge woman," Severus took a long swallow of Firewhiskey and held his glass out for Anne to refill. "Will be the death of me."

"What did she do?" Anne asked, setting the bottle down on his desk in his private quarters and tucking her feet up underneath her.

He narrowed his eyes. "She's auditing classes now."

"I'm assuming she looked into yours today?" Anne sipped carefully at her own glass, feeling the liquor warm her insides.

He sighed. "Yes, and she felt it necessary to question my placement as Potions Master- in front of a classroom of students! Wanted to know why I didn't get the Dark Arts position."

Anne frowned. "I forgot about that. You know more about the Dark Arts than anyone else I've ever met. Of course you would know how to defend against them. Why didn't you get the position?"

He shrugged. "Dumbledore refused it to me. Believe me, I have asked every year for a chance to take the job." He laughed without a trace of humor and took a swallow of his Firewhiskey. "Instead, he gives it to that toad of a woman. I have to believe the old codger has his reasons, or else I'd just be bitter."

"You? Bitter?"

He shot her an irritated glance. "I don't know who she thinks she is- claiming to act as Hogwarts High Inquisitor on behalf of the Ministry, which has never interfered at the school before- changing rules all over the school, trying to intimidate the staff..." He trailed off.

"_Hem hem_."

Severus was staring at a spot over her shoulder. Anne spun in her seat to face a short, dumpy figure in the doorway, a large, black velvet bow perched on top of her mousy brown curls. Anne thought she did look rather like a toad. Behind her, she heard Severus ask coldly, "I assume you have good reason to be in my quarters?"

When the woman spoke, her voice was high and girlish- not at all like Anne had expected it to be. "In fact, I do, Severus." She moved further into the room. "I came to give you the results of your audit this afternoon." Her large, bulging eyes took in Anne's slim figure, long blonde hair, and turquoise robes. "However, I do not think _she_ has a good reason to be here."

Severus' long, pale fingers gripped the arm of his chair so tightly that his knuckles turned white. His chin lifted imperceptibly. "Seeing as these are my private rooms," he said silkily, "I believe anyone I invite is perfectly welcome within these walls."

Umbridge smiled, and Anne felt a shiver of foreboding. "I would beg to differ, Professor Snape. In fact, as Hogwarts High Inquisitor, I believe I have the right to remove anyone I deem to be an intruder." She fluttered her eyelashes at Anne. "It is in the interest of the safety of the school, my dear."

"No." Severus' voice shook with repressed anger. He rose to his feet, towering over the toad-like woman. "You will not send her away."

Umbridge's eyebrows shot up. "Are you questioning my orders, Professor?" she asked sweetly, but there was an undertone of cold fury in her words.

"Only Dumbledore has the authority to remove a visitor from the school," Severus retorted, his anger getting the best of him.

Umbridge simpered. "I have to disagree with you on that, Professor," she said softly. She pulled a piece of parchment from her ever-present clipboard and brandished it under Severus' nose. "Cornelius has just signed-" she paused, and giggled, "I beg your pardon, the _Minister_ has just signed Educational Decree-"

Severus sneered at her. "Another one?"

"Number Twenty-Nine," she continued blithely, her sickly sweet smile still plastered across her doughy features. "Wherein the Hogwarts High Inquisitor- that's me- has the authority to remove anyone deemed a threat to the school's security." She smirked up at Severus, who had gone very still, the smirk fading from his face. "We live in dangerous times, Professor Snape," she quipped, returning the parchment to the pile she held. "And seeing as I'm sure that the Headmaster has no idea of this young lady's comings and goings-" she simpered at Anne. "They are pretty much constant, or so I have seen-" She giggled, "-and I have been observing you for some time, you know- I will step in to do the right thing and protect this establishment of learning."

Severus opened his mouth. "You-"

"Severus." Anne interrupted, reaching out and touching his arm gently. He spun to face her, looking surprised to see her still sitting in her chair. "It's alright. I'll go."

Umbridge giggled again. "Of course you will."

Severus looked slightly panicked. "Anne, if you leave- she won't let you come back."

She mustered a soft smile. "It's not worth you losing your job over, Sev." She rose and shot Umbridge a haughty look. "I'll wait for you at Spinner's End this weekend."

"No, I don't think that will do at all, my dear." Umbridge's sickly sweet voice stopped Anne in her tracks. She slowly turned to face the dumpy woman once more. Umbridge smirked. "Seeing as you and Professor Snape are not- _hem_- married, it simply would not be- _hem hem_- advisable, or acceptable, for you to be anywhere near his quarters- whether they are here or elsewhere."

Anne simply raised an eyebrow in response, but inside, she was seething.

Umbridge smiled up at her. "They will be watched, my dear." She turned her empty grin to Severus. "Every fireplace in the castle will be under surveillance, starting tonight."

Severus and Anne could do nothing but gape at her in shock.

Umbridge smirked. "Good evening, Professor," she said sweetly. She blinked her large, bloodshot eyes and left the room.

Anne turned to Severus. "What do we do?"

He looked angry and defeated. "There's nothing we can do. Not even Dumbledore. She has the power of the Ministry behind her. She'll be setting up the Floo surveillance as we speak."

"You'll come to see me sometimes?" Anne asked quietly. "Between terms?"

"I have other work to do, Anne, you know that," he sighed. His face screwed up in concentration. "You could go there."

"What, to-?"

"You know where I mean," he hissed, looking around over his shoulder in case Umbridge appeared again in the doorway.

Anne's eyes widened. "No, Sev."

"They'll keep an eye on you."

"No, Sev," she repeated forcefully.

He gripped her shoulders tightly. "Anne, that's the best place for you. I know you'll be safe, it's not far from your flat, in case you need something, and I will see you as often as I can." He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I don't like the idea of you being alone at your place, anyway- not with everything that's going on."

Anne felt her eyes fill with tears. "Please."

Severus hesitated. They hadn't discussed what had actually gone on between her and Black over the summer. After his angry warning, Black had maintained a respectful distance, but Anne still seemed reluctant to travel to Grimmauld Place any more than was absolutely necessary. But if she were to be banned from Hogwarts…The world was getting more and more dangerous with every passing day. He shook his head. "You must."

"Sev-"

"I said, '_go_'!" He pushed her towards the fireplace, fighting the instinct to pull her into his arms, instead.

Anne turned away. "Fine. But I only do this for you."

He nodded at her back as she climbed into the Floo. "I know," he acknowledged softly. The instant she vanished, he let out a roar of frustration and hurled **his** glass tumbler at the wall, sneering as it shattered against the stones.

* * *

Sirius Black entered the kitchen at Grimmauld Place to find Anne seated at the long, low kitchen table, cradling a mug of cold tea in her hands and staring blankly at the wall. He cleared his throat. "Hello."

She looked up and rolled her eyes. "Oh. You."

He quirked an eyebrow. "This _is_ my house."

She shook her head. "Severus made me come here. He said you would let me a room."

Sirius frowned. "And why would I do that?"

She sighed and took a bracing sip of her tea. "Umbridge threw me out."

"What?"

She nodded. "They're watching all of the Floo connections in and out of the school."

Sirius sank into a chair across from her. "Harry."

"Severus is keeping an eye on him."

He snorted. "Oh, that makes me feel much better. Snivelly is keeping an eye on my godson."

"He'll take care of him, Sirius, whether you believe it or not." Anne sighed. "I hate not knowing what is going on up at the school. That- _awful_- woman is destroying Hogwarts."

"I've heard the reports." Sirius got up and crossed to the stove, filling a kettle with water from the tap and prodding it with his wand. It began to whistle almost instantly. Pouring himself a cup of tea, he sank back into his chair. His eyes met hers. "I really hope you are right about Snape."

Before she could protest, he gave her a crooked smile. "And you know that you are welcome to stay here as long as you like."

"Thank you," she murmured, avoiding his gaze.

He shifted uncomfortably. "About before-"

"Don't," she said quickly, cutting him off. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You have Veela blood," he continued blithely, ignoring her and staring fixedly at the worn surface of the table. "McGonagall told me. It's no excuse, but…"

She bit her lip and set down her teacup. "I think I'll go find my room, thanks." She swept from the kitchen without another word.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Minerva McGonagall made it a point to sit beside Severus as he picked dejectedly at his steak and eggs. Pretending to reach for her silverware, she laid a hand briefly on Severus', saying softly, "I'm sure we have all guessed who this new Decree pertains to."

When Severus didn't answer, she removed her hand, shaking out her napkin and using it as an excuse to mutter, "For heaven's sake, Severus, don't look so upset; you're only letting her know she's won."

Severus looked up from his plate to glare at her. "What do you know, Minerva?" he hissed quietly. "You have no idea what Anne is to me."

A soft smile crossed the older professor's features. "Ah," she said softly. "But I do. I once loved someone that I could not marry- for different reasons, of course. I didn't agree to marry my late husband until after I learned that poor Dougal had died. I've spent my whole life knowing that I made the right decision, but I can't help but wonder what it would have been like…" She trailed off, turning her attention to her plate.

Severus took a long swig of pumpkin juice and spoke to her out of the side of his mouth, his eyes fixed on Umbridge. "What makes you think I love her?" he demanded under his breath. "Even if I did, this is no time for such stupid fancies. We are at war, Minerva, or have you forgotten?"

They finished their meal in silence, and as McGonagall passed behind his chair on her way to her first class of the morning, she paused, bending over slightly to whisper, "I would say that a war is the perfect reason to make your true feelings known, Severus. The world could use a little more love these days, in my opinion." She nodded at him knowingly, her black-rimmed glasses twinkling in the morning light, before sweeping away down the length of the Hall.

Severus shook his head, deciding that he wasn't that hungry after all, and abandoned his breakfast for the cold, comforting solitude of his dungeon rooms.


	24. Occlumency

**Hello, everyone! Here is the latest update! I borrowed quite a bit of dialogue from OoTP, you'll recognize it. Obviously, anything from the book belongs to the lovely JK, as do the characters, who I borrowed for a time. ;)**

**Special thanks to both PheebsH 62 and Karaphoenix89 for the favorites AND the reviews, and a shoutout also to Mammps for the follow/favorite! You guys are awesome!**

The next few months were very strained for Anne at Grimmauld Place. Harry and the Weasleys came to stay for Christmas, following Mr. Weasley's injury and subsequent sojourn in St. Mungo's. Anne wasn't exactly clear what had happened, other than the fact that it involved a snake, and she didn't ask for clarification. Mr. Weasley seemed to be healing well, if a bit more slowly than usual. The Weasley children, however, drove her nearly to madness. Anne simply could not handle having that many bodies in one house. She spent most of her free time up in her room, reading and wondering what on earth Severus was up to, and whether or not that horrid Umbridge woman had managed to destroy the last great bastion of learning that wizardkind had left in Britain. Sirius, however, seemed to thrive on the presence of company, exchanging his disheveled look and smell of stale drink for a smile and freshly laundered robes. Anne didn't know how he could stand it.

One day, though, not long after Christmas, Mrs. Weasley came to knock on her door. "Anne?" she called, sounding rather nervous about disturbing her. "Snape is here to see you, dear."

She jumped back, startled; before she had finished her sentence, Anne had flung the door open wide. "Sev?" she asked breathlessly, before hurtling headlong down the narrow staircase.

She rounded the corner to the kitchen to find Severus sitting at the table, his arms crossed, staring resolutely at a corner of the room. Sirius sat across from him, facing the door and frowning. He blinked in recognition when she entered the room. "Anne."

Severus spun in his chair to look at her, before carefully schooling his expression into one of disinterest. He pulled out the chair beside him at the table. "Join us," he ordered, his tone cold.

Anne, who had been expecting a much warmer welcome, froze. "What?"

He didn't turn his head, merely saying over his shoulder, his manner one of warning, "Anne."

She obeyed, moving to take the chair he had offered. Sirius frowned at her, but she ignored him, turning to examine Severus' profile. He looked angry, which wasn't surprising, considering who was seated at the table across from them. Wordlessly, Severus reached inside his robes and removed a piece of parchment. He slid it across the table to rest in front of Sirius. "As I said before, these are the Headmaster's orders, Black."

Sirius ignored the letter before him, watching Severus carefully. "I'm warning you, Snape-"

"Er."

All three adults turned to see Harry standing in the doorway. Severus spoke first. "Sit down, Potter."

"You know, I think I'd prefer it if you didn't give orders here, Snape," said Sirius, tilting his chair back on two legs and staring nonchalantly at the ceiling. "It's my house, you see."

Anne slipped her hand in Severus' lap to grip his fingers tightly in warning. He flushed as Harry crossed the room and took a seat beside Sirius, but held his anger in check. When he spoke, it was directly to Harry. "The Headmaster has sent me to tell you, Potter, that you will be studying Occlumency this term. You will receive private lessons and will inform no one that you are taking them- especially Umbridge. Is that quite clear?"

"Yes," said Harry. "Who's going to be teaching me?"

Severus leveled the boy with a cold look. "I am."

Anne's fingers twitched around his hand underneath the table. Occlumency? For a boy of Harry's age? And why did Severus have to be the one to teach him? Didn't he have enough on his plate already?

Sirius spoke first. "Why can't Dumbledore do it?" he demanded. "Why you?"

"I suppose because it is a headmaster's privilege to delegate less enjoyable tasks," Severus said softly. He stood, pulling his hand from Anne's grasp. "Six o'clock on Monday, Potter. My office. If anyone asks, you are taking Remedial Potions. No one who has seen you in my classes could deny you need them." He turned to leave.

"Wait."

At Sirius' voice, Severus turned, sneering, anxious to get away from his old rival. "I am in rather a hurry, Black."

"I'll get to the point, then." Sirius rose also, and his lean frame towered over Severus'. Anne saw Severus' hand tighten around the handle of his wand in his pocket. Surely Sirius wouldn't be so foolish as to attack him- not here, not now?

"If I find you are using these lessons to give Harry a hard time," Sirius said bitingly, "You will have me to answer to, Snivelly."

Flustered by the implication in Sirius' words, Severus sneered, "How touching. But surely you will have noticed that Potter is very much like his father?"

"Yes," Sirius said proudly. He didn't notice Anne rise to her feet, fear flooding her as she saw Severus draw himself up to deliver a scornful blow to his childhood bully.

"Well then, you will know he's so arrogant that criticism simply bounces off him," Severus said calmly.

Anne gasped as Sirius' face flushed a mottled red. Both men drew their wands at the same time and squared up to each other. Severus looked wary, as though he was trying to judge when Sirius would throw the first hex, so that he could counterstrike. "I warned you, Snivellus," Sirius sneered, "I don't care if Dumbledore thinks you've reformed, I know better-"

"Sirius!" yelled Harry, trying to get between the two men. Anne put out a hand instinctively to stop him.

Severus' voice, by contrast, had dropped to a whisper- a sign that he had completely lost control of his temper. "Why don't you tell him that?" he murmured. "Or are you afraid he might not take the advice of a man who has been hiding inside his mother's house for six months very seriously?"

"Severus," Anne said quietly. His gaze flicked to her face for an instant, but he kept his wand pointed at Sirius' face. "Stay out of this, Anne," he breathed.

"I am only able to stay here through Sirius' good graces, Sev," she pointed out, keeping her voice low and steady, knowing that a display of emotion would only serve to antagonize him further. "You can't hex him."

"He started it!"

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Both of you, please. Be sensible."

Sirius let out a low growl, but neither of them lowered their wands.

Suddenly, the door opened, and the entire Weasley family, plus Hermione, trooped in, wreathed in smiles. Mr. Weasley was in the center of the group. "Cured!" he said happily, "Completely cured!"

There was an awkward moment of silence as they took in the scene, Severus and Sirius facing off, with Harry between them and Anne frozen in the background.

"Merlin's beard," said Mr. Weasley, looking suddenly anxious. "What's going on here?"

Sirius and Severus lowered their wands at the same time. Severus lifted his chin. "I was just leaving." He clicked his fingers as a signal for Anne to follow him and strode out into the hall. At the door, he turned to face her. His face hadn't lost the angry flush that Sirius' words had summoned, but he looked suddenly anxious. "Anne, I apologize. I forgot about your safety. I just- that damn-"

"I know," Anne interrupted, laying a hand on his arm. He twitched away. "I have to go," he said shortly. "I can't stay. But I will be by to see you as soon as I can."

"But Sev-"

He pulled the door open and vanished into the cold December air.

**If you have a moment, please leave a review! Even a "good job" makes me grin like an idiot for several hours at a time. Cummon, it's the holidays! ;)**


	25. I Keep You Alive

**Sorry for the long absense, everyone. My husband is in the Army, and left almost immediately after Christmas for several weeks of training in another state (again!). Needless to say, I've been kind of moping around since the New Year. But, I finally had the bright idea of passing the time by working on this story! So I am happy to say that I am back, and I hope to resume my previous steady pattern of updates for you!**

**Also, a great big thank you to everyone who favorited/followed over the holidays (I will try to go through my emails and update my list- I like to personally thank everyone individually who encourages me via reviews/follows/favorites), and a LoL/thanks so much to the people who took me seriously on the last chapter and left me reviews saying simply, "Good job!" They really did make my day (see? I told you!)!**

"Anne!"

She looked up from the pile of work paperwork fanned out around her on the bed at the sound of her name echoing down the corridor. "Sev?" she called back.

There was no reply- not that she had expected one. She hurried down to the kitchen to see him standing by the fire, warming his long, pale hands and shaking snow from his black traveling cloak. Small puddles were forming at his feet as the snow he had tracked in melted on the warm cobblestones. He turned at the sound of her footsteps. "I need to speak to you." He looked agitated.

Anne filled the kettle and flicked her wand, pouring tea for them both. "It's the middle of term, Sev," she said, frowning. "How did you manage to leave the school?"

"I did, but only just." He sat and accepted the mug, frowning at the tea. She knew he would have liked something a bit stronger, but she had taken to hiding the liquor after smelling it on Sirius' breath one too many times. His black, glittering eyes met hers and held her gaze. "I had my first Occlumency lesson with Potter last night."

"Are you alright?"

"Of course I am," he snapped. "A fifteen year old boy is no threat to me."

"So, what happened?" she sat back in her chair, sipping the warm liquid.

"I'm not entirely sure."

Anne raised an eyebrow. For Severus to admit ignorance was a very rare occurrence. "Well, walk me through it."

"It wasn't the entire lesson, just something Potter said at the end." He shook his head. "I have to admit, it unnerved me." He took a sip of tea. "At first, it was typical of teaching the brat. It took him hours to even attempt to Occlude his thoughts, of course, and he had a million and one useless questions-"

"Who did? Harry?" They both turned to see Sirius standing framed in the doorway.

"This does not concern you, Black," Severus said silkily.

"It does if it has something to do with my godson," Sirius argued.

Anne shook her head. "Sirius, please." His grey eyes met hers and she gave him what she hoped was an encouraging smile. "If there is anything I think you would want to know concerning Harry at the end of this conversation, I will share it with you."

"You damned well will not!"

She shook her head, ignoring Severus' outburst. "Please, Sirius. Sev just needs to vent- talk about his problems a little."

Sirius nodded slowly, fixing Severus with a look of intense distrust. "You promise to tell me?"

She smiled. "I swear."

Sirius finally returned her smile, leaving them in peace once more. Anne turned to see Severus watching her carefully. "What?" she asked.

Severus narrowed his eyes. "You seem awfully friendly, considering you begged me not to send you here in the first place."

"I live with him," Anne rejoined bluntly. "It is in my interest to keep the peace. It's possible to be polite to someone even if you don't like them, Sev."

Severus sneered, but let the statement go without comment, returning quickly to his recounting of the week's events. "At one point, Potter got a- dreamy look on his face. There's no other word for it. And he asked me about the Department of Mysteries right afterward."

Anne frowned, concerned. "He what? What did he ask, exactly?"

Severus shrugged. "He wanted to know what was in it. He said he had been having recurring dreams about a corridor- that the Dark Lord wanted something from inside the Ministry-"

"How does he know all that?" Anne exclaimed.

Severus' glittering black eyes met hers. "I don't know. Anne, I think the Dark Lord is accessing his mind, somehow."

Anne studied his face for a long moment. "You have to tell Dumbledore," she said finally.

"I already have."

"And what did he say?"

Severus smirked. "You know Dumbledore."

"Yes." Anne rolled her eyes. "So now what?"

Severus drained his glass. "I have to continue the lessons. I told him to work on his Occlumency every night, to empty his mind before he goes to sleep-"

"Sev, he's only a boy."

"You think the Dark Lord will respect that?" Severus roared suddenly, jumping to his feet. "When he has spent years hunting down a target who was an infant at their first meeting- who is even now only underage and poorly equipped to fight him? Why do you think I have been working so hard to protect him? We are the only ones standing between that boy and certain death, Anne- you and I, the Order, and Dumbledore. And it wasn't enough to protect him last time. Or her." His voice dropped to his normal tone. "It is why I do what I do- to protect him. As much of an arrogant, insufferable little brat he is- just like his father- he is still her son. He is still a boy. I just-" He paused, sinking back into his chair and slumping uncharacteristically in his seat. "I just worry that I am not doing enough."

"No," Anne disagreed, reaching out to him. She took his hand in hers. "You give it everything you have, every day. You somehow manage to teach, to work with that horrible woman, to fight the Ministry- while still doing your work for the Order, while managing to play a dangerous double game." She smiled softly. "You are the only man I know who would even have a chance of carrying the burden you bear." She squeezed his hand. "Don't give up, Sev. You are smarter than Him. You have been playing Him false for years. He is no match for you. Think hard."

Severus shot her what might have been a glimmer of a smile. "This is why I come to you, Anne. You keep me sane."

She smirked. "I keep you alive."

**Another update to come very soon!**


End file.
